THE 7TH
by I-LOVE-DAN-MORE-THAN-YOU-KNOW
Summary: This is my version of the seventh book of how I think it should be. You may disagree with some of it but, that's your problem cuz this is MY story! Read and enjoy! Please send reviews!
1. Chapter 1

THE 7TH

CHAPTER 1

"NO! Don't! Why does it matter who killed him! He's dead and never coming back! Dumbledore's gone for good!"

"SILENCE! YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO YOUR MASTER THAT WAY!" Draco and Voldemort's forms came into view. "You were given an order," Voldemort continued softly, " and you failed to do it. Now you will be punished!"

"But he's dead anyway. Why does it matter?" Draco insisted.

"Yes Dumbledore is dead. As much as I love that fact, you failed to do your assignment! You have proved disloyalty to me! Now you must pay." Voldemort smiled wickedly.

"Please! No! Don't!" Draco shouted as Voldemort lifted his wand.

"STOP!" came the voice of Lucious Malfoy. He ran in the room, hair flowing behind him.

"Lucious! What do you want!" Voldemort sneered, "Your boy gets what he deserves! Stand back or you'll be next," he said quietly but stern.

"No! He is my son!" Lucious hissed.

Voldemort smiled and raised his wand, "Avada Kedavra!" Lucious hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Father," Draco whispered. He looked up as Voldemort stepped over his father's lifeless body. Draco turned and ran as fast as he could. He could hear Voldemort's laughter in the distance as he sped through the corridor and out of the building.

Harry woke at a sudden creak. He turned to see Ron standing there in the doorway in his pajamas.

"Alright" he asked as he saw Harry jolt up. He could already tell his scar hurt without even asking. He'd been around him so long he knew how he was feeling and everything.

"I don't know. I saw another murder, Ron," he said uncomfortably. It was the last thing he had expected.

"Well, go on. Who died this time? You know every one you've seen die has ..well…died. Wait! It's not anyone from our side again is it?" Ron asked anxiously. Harry could hear the fear in his voice.

"No it was their side-"

"Great! So who did we kill? Was it Voldemort? Is the war over!" Ron said with a smile on his face.

"No, it wasn't like that. Voldemort killed……….Malfoy. Lucious Malfoy," he answered.

"What! Are you serious! Why would he do that? Did he kill Draco too?"he asked with disbelief.

"No. Malfoy ran away after his father was murdered. Lucious saved him." Harry said.

"I never thought Malfoy would put family before his precious dark lord," Ron mocked, "But wait, where'd Draco go?"

"I don't know actually. The dream just ……..ended," Harry said.

"Wow! I still can't believe-"they were distracted when they heard voices outside. Ron put his finger to his mouth to signal Harry to be quiet. He slowly walked over to the door and opened it. Harry looked around the corner to see the whole Weasley family, Tonks, Lupin, and other members of the Order staring straight at him. They had obviously been eavesdropping on Harry and Ron's conversation.

"Hello boys! Wonderful morning isn't it?" Mr. Weasley said after the awkward silence.

"Morning Dad," Ron said with a roll of his eyes and an annoyed sigh.

"We're sorry dear," Mrs. Weasley explained, " We were just wanting to know what was going on in here."

"So you had a dream that Lucious is dead," Mr. Weasley chimed in, "What did he do to get himself murdered?"

"He…..told Voldemort not to kill Malfoy, Draco," some of the others cringed at his name. They had still not gotten used to his name being used fluently. Ron was because of being around Harry so much.

Everyone went down to the kitchen for breakfast, discussing the murder of Lucious.

Later that day, Harry's dream had been confirmed by the Daily Prophet. It said that Lucious Malfoy had been murdered and Draco Malfoy had fled the house. All of this information was given by an undercover agent who will not be mentioned at this point of the story.

Sometimes Harry's dreams were correct in every way. Others were way off. One of the strange ones was that Sirius had come back to life and was bowing down to Voldemort. This obviously couldn't have happened because of two things:

Sirius HATED Voldemort.

obviously Sirius was dead and couldn't be revived.

Harry looked outside and saw Buckbeak playing a game with a gnome outside.

He tossed it up and caught it, kind of the way a cat plays with a mouse or a dog plays with a tennis ball. The gnome was screeching extremely loud. Harry flinched at the ear-numbing sound. Buckbeak didn't seem to pay any attention to the fits thrown by the gnome. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it.

Harry wished he could be that care-free. He hated everything about this dumb war. But most of all, he hated Voldemort.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by soft footsteps coming down the stairs. He was so involved in thinking that he didn't even know he was the only one at the table. Ginny appeared at the foot of the staircase.

"Good afternoon Ginny," Harry said.

"Hello," Ginny said, "I heard about Lucious."

"Yeah, he was just protecting his son. He did what any father would have done." He looked outside to see Buckbeak digging in another gnome hole.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Ok, so what are we going to do about Malfoy being killed? I mean, now _he_'s killing his own? How does that make sense? Do you think he's gone mental?" Ron asked as he sat at the edge of his bed.

"I don't know Ron. Maybe he thought Lucious was in the way," Harry answered.

"But what was he in the way of?" Hermione said.

"Who knows? Who cares! It's not like we haven't tried to kill Malfoy before! I'll bet Malfoy Jr.'ll take his job don't you think?" Ron said.

"Ron! I've told you several times! Malfoy fled from the house after his dad died! What are you not comprehending!" Harry responded.

"Well, you never know. _He_'s sent you false dreams before. Remember, like the one where you saw _him_ killing Sirius?" Ron countered. Harry looked to the floor. He had always blamed himself for what happened to Sirius. And it didn't help that he couldn't get his revenge on Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Oh, sorry Harry. Ididn't mean to-"

"No Ron, don't worry about it! Just drop it ok!" Harry said a little louder than he had anticipated. For some reason Ron had been getting on his nerves lately. He didn't know why but he had.

"Alright you too. It's ok. We won't mention Sirius again," Hermione glanced at Harry. She could feel the tension between them, "So, what do you think the Order will do about this bit of information. It was a bit of a shock wasn't it?" she said changing the subject.

"I don't know Hermione! I'm so sick of talking about it! Don't you guys get it!" Harry stomped out of the room. He didn't feel like talking about it. Everyone had asked him questions about the dream over and over, then, that led to Voldemort (of course no one actually said his name except Hermione who had gotten over the fear) which led to the deaths of Sirius and Dumbledore. _If only Dumbledore had listened to me! _Harry thought._ He should've let me go! I could've fought Malfoy off. He'd still be here had he not been so stubborn!_ Then, Harry realized that's not how he should remember him. He hated his life now. Of course he cherished every moment with Ron and Hermione but he felt alone. Sirius, his parents, Dumbledore. They're all gone. He felt like he had no one to talk to. No one to believe in or look up to. Sometimes he felt like running away and just catching Voldemort off guard and ending it right there and then. But Voldemort had a lot more experience than Harry. Plus, Harry still had several horcruxes left. He wanted to make sure there was no way Voldemort could come back if Harry would happen to kill him.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. Harry spun around, "What is wrong with you? All you've been doing lately is snapping at us! We're sick of it!" she said very heatedly. He looked over her head and saw Ron standing halfway in the doorway.

"Ok! Fine I'm sorry! It's not my fault!" he screamed back. He saw the shocked look on her face, "I'm sorry Hermione. You just don't know what I'm going through, no one does! I mean, I see these things, and everyone bugs me about them. The two most trustworthy adults I know are dead, plus two others I never met." He looked to the floor again.

"Harry I'm so sorry. We haven't been supportive. We're sorry, aren't we Ron," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

Ron slowly walked into the hall. "Yeah, we're sorry." Harry was about to say something when they heard Mrs. Weasley call for them.

"There's someone at the door," she whispered "I'm not sure who it is. It could be your father Ronald. He went out for business." Harry approached the door. He looked through the crack and saw a very familiar face. He looked up and could see blonde hair greased all the way to the back of his head. Harry slowly opened the door to see a rain-soaked Draco staring back.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Potter," Malfoy spat as he stepped into the kitchen. Everyone had filled the room by now. Harry just stood there with amazement. No one would have guessed that Malfoy would ever show his face so willingly here, not to mention that he even knew where here was.

"Malfoy. What are you doing here?" Ron hissed, "Where's your dad and his awesome cane?"

"Oh, you haven't heard? He's dead! You-know-who killed him. And I hope you're next Weasley!" Malfoy started to draw his wand but dropped it when he saw the others do the same.

"Draco, what do you want?" Mr. Weasley whispered sternly.

" I want revenge," Draco hissed.

"I don't think we can trust you Malfoy," Ron spat.

"Would you if I told you the Death Eaters are coming here as we speak?" Draco said.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked.

"Well how else do you think I found this place? I've heard them talk about attacking here for a while now," Malfoy replied.

"What are you talking about Malfoy? Are you saying they're going to attack at any moment?" Harry asked.

"Exactly," Draco responded.

"Everyone, OUT!" Mr. Weasley said. Everyone ran from the house. They all got on their broomsticks and flew away in a rush except for those who apparated. Mr. Weasley stayed with the ones on their brooms. Harry and Ginny hurried to Buckbeak who was tied outside.

"Harry, we're not going to ride him are we?" Ginny asked.

"Well of course we are. We can't just leave him here," Harry said. Ginny eyed him nervously.

"So, both of us are?" she asked. Harry hesitated for a moment, and then replied, "Well, you'll have to. We don't have enough time to go get your broom now do we? Have you learned to apparate yet?"

"Well no," she said

"Then looks like you're stuck with me and ol' Buckbeak here," Harry replied, "Now, the first thing you have to do is bow to him. Never approach without bowing. They don't like that. They're very….mannerly creatures." Ginny did as she was told and Buckbeak accepted her. Harry pulled her on Buckbeak's back. He kicked his sides and Buckbeak took off.

It was a wonderful sensation. The summer air blew through Harry's already untidy hair. Ginny seemed to hang on for dear life. Harry saw out of the corner of his eye Malfoy approaching them on his broom. Harry pulled out his wand carefully where Malfoy couldn't see it just in case he tried anything. They eventually caught up with the others on brooms. Harry could see Ron at the end, looking back. Harry waved and Ron waved back. He looked behind him and noticed Ginny had her eyes closed.

Finally Mr. Weasley led the others to a large well-hidden cave.

"We'll wait for the others in here. They'll find us eventually," Mr. Weasley reassured.

"Well Weasley, you should feel cozy here. Just like home eh?" Malfoy sneered at Ron.

"Shut up Malfoy, at least I have a home!" Ron fired. Draco's smirk unraveled. He began to frown. He started to reach for his wand. Harry ran up and took it from him.

"Is this what you do when you get angry? Always use magic to shut it all up?" Harry spat as he waved the wand in Malfoy's face. Draco turned and walked deeper in the cave. Harry slid Malfoy's wand in the pocket without his own.

"Why is he still with us? Obviously he's going to go call the death eaters over here!" Ron whispered.

"I don't know about that Ron. He seems pretty upset. I can't believe I'm saying this but, I think we can trust him," Harry whispered back.

"And I think you've gone mental!" Ron said. Hermione looked at them uneasily.

"So what are we going to do about him?" she asked pointing toward the direction Malfoy had gone.

"Well I think we have to stay with him so we can keep an eye on him," Ginny said as she came up behind them. She had obviously been eavesdropping.

"All right. Fine. But all three of us need to do it," Ron said as he looked around at Harry and Hermione.

"Hey! What about me? I want to help too!" Ginny whined. She could still be a bit of a child when she wanted to be.

"Fine! Whatever! As long as he doesn't do anything," Ron said.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Harry asked. They all looked at each other and started in the direction of where Malfoy had gone.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny as they came up behind him.

"We were……uh….just-" Harry started.

"Following me," Malfoy interrupted with a smirk, "You don't have to hide it. I know you don't trust me Potter," he spat, "or you Weasleys, or you, you filthy little-"

"Don't you dare!" Ron threatened through gritted teeth.

"Ah, finally showing some affection are we Weasley?" Malfoy mocked.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry sighed, "This is getting ridiculous! Since you are on our side now," he glanced at Draco, "Why don't you tell us what you know about Voldemort?"

Tears welled up in Draco's eyes. Ginny walked over to him and gently touched his arm with sympathy.

"Get off me weasel!" Draco shrugged her off. He turned and walked deeper into the cave.

"What did you do that for? He's a Malfoy! What do you think you're doing? Just…..GO!" Ron yelled in frustration. Ginny rolled her eyes and started after Malfoy.

"Not that way! You stay away from him Ginny!" Ron screamed after her. Harry and Ron tried to catch her but Hermione held them back.

"Let her go. She'll just disrespect you even more if you go after her," she warned.

A few moments later, Ginny appeared with Draco at her side. He was looking down to the ground.

"Draco's decided to share his Death Eater secrets," Ginny said as everyone crowded around. All of those who had apparated had found the temporary hide-out by now. Malfoy slipped in to the middle of the crowd. Ron came up next to Ginny.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him," Ron whispered angrily in Ginny's ear.

"Did you think I'd actually listen to you? Who cares? I'm getting him to talk aren't I?" she whispered back. Harry stood next to Ginny and Ron with Hermione on the other side. Everyone was so packed together; it was hard to breathe. The four of them were pushed out of the crowd.

Everything fell silent. Harry peered over the top of everyone's heads. He could see Malfoy shaking with anxiety. He could tell everyone was holding their breath. Finally they would have the upper hand against Voldemort. They might actually be able to defeat him. Harry could actually live a normal life. He was so excited to hear what Malfoy had to say. For once Harry was actually glad Malfoy was around. He couldn't help himself from grinning.

"Well…….." Malfoy hesitated, " Um, he…" Draco looked at all of the eager faces surrounding him. He seemed to look around for a way to escape. Harry sensed Ron was getting nervous. Malfoy looked like he would spring out at any moment.

"Ron, go on the other side of the crowd, I'll block the other. Malfoy looks like he's about to make a run for it," Harry whispered in Ron's ear.

"Both of you shut up! Malfoy's about to talk," Hermione whispered fiercely, but they had both gone to their positions.

"What are you doing?" Ginny whispered as Ron snuck by. He didn't answer her. Just as they had expected, Malfoy dodged for the mouth of the cave. Harry caught him around the middle. Draco tried to fight him off by Harry punched him in the nose. Malfoy fell back with his hands to his face, blood dripped down his front. Harry stood up, fist still in the air. Malfoy looked up, eyes full of anger.

"What did you do that for?" Harry shouted at the wounded Malfoy on the ground. Draco just glared back. Mr. Weasley sprinted up to them, wand drawn.

"Why did you try to run? Are you a spy Malfoy?" Mr. Weasley said as he raised his wand to Draco's face.

"I…can't tell you!" Draco whimpered.

"Why not?" Ron asked as he came up along with the crowd.

"He'll find me! He probably already knows where I am! He probably thinks I've betrayed him and he'll come for me!" Draco cried.

"Well isn't that what you did? Betrayed him? By not killing Dumbledore!" Harry shouted.

"It wasn't my fault! He told me if I didn't he'd kill me and my mother!" Draco whined.

"Yeah! I know! I was there! So instead, Snape killed him! What's your excuse? Don't you want to be just like Daddy?" Harry yelled angrily. Draco began to sob.

"It's not my fault! I didn't want Dumbledore to die!" he said through tears.

"Oh sure, you were planning on coming here weren't you? Is this a trap Malfoy? Huh? If you're such a good person, why don't you tell us!" Harry said furiously, "You obviously think you're the victim, so tell me, did Voldemort send me a fake dream again?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked

"So you did run from the house then? How can we be so sure you aren't still working for Voldemort!" Harry shouted.

"How did you know I ran away? What dreams are you talking about," Draco cried. Harry was amazed. Malfoy didn't know what he was talking about. He stepped back. Draco continued to sob on the cold ground.

"Come on," Ginny said as she reached out a hand to Malfoy. Ron looked at her in disgust.

"What are you doing?" Ron hissed in her ear. She just ignored him and walked away and out of sight with Malfoy.

"Where are they going?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, let's follow them," Ron said.

"Ron! Leave them alone!" Hermione said.

"Hermione, she's my sister! I can't let him do anything to her! He just tried to escape! Do you really think he's on our side?" Ron answered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

They started through the cave, making sure they weren't too close where Ginny could hear them.

"So when are we going to get out of this dreadful place? Where are we going to go? We obviously can't go back to Sirius's, I mean…Harry's," Hermione said. She glanced Harry's way but fortunately for her, he wasn't paying attention.

"I don't know Hermione. I mean we can't go to my house obviously. It wouldn't hold all of us," Ron replied.

"So what do you think we'll do? We can't stay here for much longer. I hate this place. It's so gloomy and dirty," Hermione complained.

"Why do you think Malfoy tried to run away?" Harry asked. It was so sudden Ron and Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Um, well, I guess he just got nervous," Hermione said.

"Hermione, please," Ron said," Isn't it obvious? He's working for you–know-"

"Just say his name Ron! I know you aren't afraid of it. You never flinch anymore when we say it. Stop being a baby and grow up!" Hermione interrupted. Ron glared at her.

"Fine, I think he's still working for Vold…..Volde……." Ron stuttered. Hermione took a deep sigh.

"Out with it! Just get it over with!" she said.

"Alright! I think he's working for Voldemort," Ron said in a hurry, "I mean think about it. He comes out of nowhere and says we're going to be attacked. How did he even know where we were? He had the lamest excuse. Saying he overheard them talking, that's rubbish that is."

"Well, you do have a point. But why would he help Voldemort after he murdered his father? It makes no sense. Even Malfoy's not that heartless," Hermione said.

"Malfoy will do anything to save his own skin," Ron added, "What do you think Harry?"

"Well, I thought he was telling the truth, at least until he tried to make a run for it," Harry replied.

"So who do you think's spying on Voldemort for us?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Only a few people in the Order know and they won't say. They're keeping it a secret," Hermione explained.

"Well we should find out soon if Malfoy'd tell us what he knows. If Dumbledore was still around I bet he'd tell us," Harry said.

"Sh!" Hermione whispered, "I can hear them, listen."

"So why did you run?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Because I was scared if I said anything, the Dark Lord would find out and come for me. I'm just trying to stay alive here. My mum's- /wait, my mum! I've got to find her!" Draco said.

"I'm sorry Draco but we can't go after her right now. It'd be too risky. We'll have to wait until we find somewhere else to stay. Don't worry Draco, it'll be alright," Ginny said.

"What? Draco," Ron said, "Why is she calling him Draco? What's gotten in to her? I'm gonna go slug that pathetic-"

"Ron no! Leave her alone! You can't protect her for the rest of your life! Let her be!" Hermione whispered clearly.

"Hermione, you just don't get it do you? She's my sister! It's Malfoy! He's obviously still working for you-know-who!" Ron whispered back. Hermione rolled her eyes at his ignorance. He started forward. Harry followed. Hermione eventually tagged along.

"Hey, Malfoy! Get away from my sister!" Ron yelled.

"Please Weasley!" Malfoy said sarcastically, "She came to me! If you're going to yell at anyone it should be your bloody sister!"

"Get the hell out of here Malfoy!" Ron answered. Hermione tried to hold him back as he stepped forward. Harry got there first.

"Go Malfoy and leave Ginny alone," Harry whispered.

"Oh isn't that sweet Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend. She doesn't seem to think much of you though," Malfoy said.

"What are you talking about? She's not my-" Harry asked.

"She told me. She doesn't think you care about anything anymore. She says all you care about is getting your precious revenge," Malfoy smirked. Harry's face grew hot. Ginny gasped.

"Draco I told you not to tell anyone!" Ginny said.

"What! So it's true?" Harry asked angrily. Ginny didn't answer. Harry stepped back. Hermione took her by the arm and pulled her away.

"Oh did I hit a nerve Potter?" Malfoy spat. Harry lunged forward but was caught by two familiar faces.

"Don't let him get to you Harry," Fred said as he held Harry back.

"Malfoy you better get a move on or we'll let him loose," George said as he nodded his head at Harry.

"Fine, I'll let you work things out with your girlfriend," Malfoy smiled wickedly and strolled away.

"Ginny's your girlfriend?" Fred asked in amazement.

"No," Harry replied shortly. The trio turned and walked back to the others.

"So what are you two doing here anyway?" Harry asked.

"Well, we saw you three take off and we figured we could play a prank or two," Fred explained.

"I think we should've let you go though. It would've been funny to see Malfoy get his face smashed in, again," George added happily.

"You know what I just thought of? Remember the last time we saw Malfoy? He was running away with Snape. I haven't heard anything about him since," Harry said.

"Ah who knows? Maybe someone finished him off," George replied with a friendly smile.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Harry, Fred, and George made their way quickly back to the others. When they reached the edge of the cave they saw everyone gathered around. They caught Hermione's eye and she came over.

"The Order's talking about what to do with Malfoy," she said quickly, "Some believe we should take him to the Mystery of Magic and put him on trial. They really want to find out what he knows."

"Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater!" yelled Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Now, now, Kinglsey let's not be too hasty," Mr. Weasley replied, "Why don't we give him another chance, eh?"

The crowd nodded in agreement.

"Now, let's go find where the famous trio and my daughter went," Mr. Weasley said cheerfully.

"Um, Dad, we're right here," Ginny said uncomfortably. The smile lifted from Mr. Weasley's face.

"And where exactly is Malfoy, Ginny?" he asked.

"Um, in the tunnels," she said cautiously.

"You, you let him wander around alone?" he said.

"Well, yes," she hesitated.

"You let a Death Eater out of your sight, when he could oh, I don't know, escape?" he asked disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry, I- I didn't think of that," she stuttered.

"Alright everyone, let's search the cave. Malfoy could know some dangerous spells so everyone needs to be in a group of at least three. Hermione, Harry, Ron, you three need an adult with you," he said, "Now let's go!"

Tonks hurried over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She smiled weakly and guided them to a tunnel in the cave.

"Ok you three, stay close and be quiet," she whispered. Ginny tagged along.

"I told you to stay away from him. Since you dragged him away, he had the perfect chance to escape," Ron hissed.

"For your information, Fred, George, and Harry left him alone. I don't think he'll escape. He had the opportunity when he was alone with me. He seemed human when we were alone," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Ron asked in disgust, "You didn't-"

"Ew! You're gross! No, I meant he was sweet and sensitive and-"

"Ginny! You're not starting to like him are you!" Ron shouted.

"Sh! We don't want him to know we're here!" Tonks whispered viciously.

"No! He's-I mean…." Ginny hesitated. Ron groaned with frustration. He walked ahead and fumed. Harry fell back so he was side by side with Ginny. She caught his eye and he looked away. He was upset that she didn't think of him anymore. He had been listening in on her and Ron's conversation. He couldn't believe that Ginny might actually be in love Malfoy, of all people! He grew hot with anger and jealousy just thinking about it. He could feel Ginny's eyes on him. He couldn't help but look over at her. Her eyes were full of regret. Harry looked away. He was angry with her. He looked ahead and saw Hermione trying to calm Ron down.

He thought about how his first year at Hogwarts was. He wished all he had to worry about were potions finals again. Now he was fighting to stay alive. Those days were so simple. What happened to them?

"Hey, I hear him," Hermione whispered quietly. All five of them drew their wands. They walked ever closer to the voice.

"The Dark Lord's looking for you," teased a familiar voice. Tonk's eyes widened.

"Quick, go get Remus and any one else you can find," she said as quietly as possible. The four of them snuck back to the entrance of the cave to find Lupin and Bill standing guard in case Malfoy found a way around the others.

"Lupin! Tonks needs you!" Hermione said breathlessly. Lupin quickly ran to the tunnel from which they had come with Bill by his side. A few moments later they could hear rumbling and booming from inside the tunnel. They couldn't help themselves from going to see what the commotion was.

"Antonin Dolohov!" screamed an inhuman-like voice.

"Conjunctivitus!" yelled Lupin. Harry, Ron, and Hermione peeked around the corner to see Bellatrix Lestrange and Lupin casting and dodging curses. Harry felt a wave of anger. Hermione gasped. Tonks was on the ground, blood dripping from her forehead. Bill was hidden behind a rock, ready to attack. Malfoy was cowering on the ground behind a large boulder.

"We've got to get Tonks out of there," Harry said. Part of the wall of rock they had been hiding behind exploded. Dirt and rock fragments flew everywhere. The trio ran to the other side of the wall. Harry peeked around again. They were closer to Tonks now. Malfoy hid nearby. They could hear other footsteps and shouting from the tunnels. Help was coming.

"Alright," Harry shouted to Ron and Hermione over the noise, "As soon as everyone else gets here, we run and get Tonks. Then we'll come back here. Ok?"

"Right," they both agreed. Harry glanced over and saw Mr. Weasley and Charlie coming. Many others followed. Bellatrix was still fighting. Harry nodded his head toward Tonks and started forward. The others came by his side. They lunged for Tonks and tried to lift her. It was too loud for Harry to try to communicate. He pointed toward her feet and arms. Ron and Hermione understood. Ron picked her up. Hermione held out her wand. Harry hurried to Tonks other side. They started to hurry toward the wall of rock that had been their shelter. Hermione led the way, wand out so she could hex anyone or thing that got in their way. Malfoy looked over to them. Fear gripped his face. Harry took a deep sigh and ran back. Rock exploded over his head. He ducked, still running. He kept his eyes ahead. Another crumbling of rocks, except this time, it was right in front of him. He realized someone was aiming for him. He looked over and saw Walden Macnair throwing hexes at him.

"Impedimenta!" shouted Hermione. Macnair fell to the floor, frozen. Harry smiled at her and she ran to him.

"Where are Tonks and Ron?" Harry asked.

"They're over there," she answered as she pointed to the rock. Harry nodded and they ran to Malfoy. They both ducked behind the boulder.

"Why is she here Malfoy?" Harry shouted.

"She's wants to take me to the Dark Lord!" Malfoy whined.

"Come on!" Harry replied. He ran along the wall of the tunnel until he reached the other side. Hermione and Draco were right behind him. Tonks was leaning against the wall. Ron knelt at her side.

"How's she doing?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. She's suffering a concussion but it doesn't look too bad," R,.on said.

"I may be able to help," Hermione cut in. She knelt by Tonks' other side and said, "Episkey." Tonks' wound disappeared. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Whoa! How'd I get out here?" Tonks asked.

"Never mind that," Ron said. A loud boom came from the other side. Harry looked and saw Bellatrix Lestrange and Macnair running through the tunnel. Harry bolted after them.

"Harry, no!" Hermione yelled.

Macnair was far ahead of Bellatrix. Harry sprinted as fast as he could. He tackled Lestrange to the ground.

"You!" she hissed, "Get off me!" She pushed him off and tried to run again. Harry pulled out his wand and screamed, "Sectumsempra!" Bellatrix fell to the floor, blood spilled from her back. Harry ran to her. He heard footsteps behind him. Remus pulled him away and knelt next to her, reciting the same incantation Snape used when healing Malfoy.

"No! Don't heal her! Leave her there! She killed one of your best friends and you're going to save her!" Harry shouted.

Lupin, Bill, and Charlie carried her through the tunnel, ignoring Harry's shouting.

"Harry, where did you learn that?" Mr. Weasley asked in disbelief, "You do know that was dark magic don't you?"

"Snape taught it to me, kinda," Harry replied quietly, "I'm sorry Mr. Weasley. I don't know what came over me, I just-"

"It's ok Harry. I understand. I'm just surprised you would do something like that. Harry, I don't want you to ever use that spell again, alright?" Mr. Weasley lectured.

"Ok," Harry agreed. Hermione looked at him uneasily. Ron kept his distance. Draco watched him in horror. He knew Harry had used that same curse on him last year.

The four of them walked wordlessly back to the entrance of the cave, though there were a few sideway glances toward Harry.

No one talked to Harry for the rest of the night. Lupin kept looking his way as if he had a secret to tell. Not even Ron or Hermione would speak with him. Everyone settled on the ground, ready to get some sleep. Bellatrix was binded by chains and spells to the cave wall. Two armed adults were to watch her and Malfoy through the night. Many witches and wizards volunteered, so they made shifts. Harry drifted off to sleep.

"Ah, Sirius, you've seen the error of your ways have you?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes my Lord," Sirius replied with a slight look of disgust but Voldemort didn't notice.

"You know I've never really been sure that you were even on our side Sirius," Voldemort taunted.

"I assure you master," Sirius said, again with revulsion, "I've been on your side my whole life."

"Well how can you prove it? Severus did when he killed Dumbledore," Voldemort said. Sirius watched Snape out of the corner of his eye. Snape twitched at the word _killed. _Voldemort again saw nothing.

"I came back from the veil didn't I?" Sirius answered.

"True, but you could've used good magic, Sirius. You seem pretty involved with the order. So tell me, do they know you're alive too?" he asked.

Harry woke up, sweat trickling down his neck. Sirius, alive? How could that be possible? Did Lupin and the others know something he didn't? If so, what was it? If Sirius was alive, whose side was he on? Harry always knew Sirius hadn't been the one to rat out his parents' hiding place. But had he really been on their side?

"Something the matter Harry?" Lupin asked. Harry jumped at the sudden sound.

"No, I, um…." Harry struggled to find words to explain.

"Harry, may I speak with you alone?" Lupin asked, "Without anyone else around?" he added in a whisper. Harry nodded and quietly made his way to a lone tunnel with Lupin.

"You had a dream didn't you?" Lupin asked as soon as they were out of earshot from anyone who could be awake.

"Well, yes, but it couldn't be possible," Harry said.

"Harry, I need to know what it was, it could be," Lupin answered.

"Trust me, it's not possible. It can't be," Harry reassured him.

"Harry, I must know," Lupin insisted sternly. Harry was a bit frightened at the change in Lupin's voice.

"Alright, well, this is going to sound so stupid, but….Sirius was…..alive and he was with Voldemort. Only he didn't seem happy to be there. But I don't understand Professor, I thought Sirius was never a Death Eater," Harry explained.

"Oh, he wasn't, Voldemort just thought he was. He was a spy for us. Was any one else there?" Lupin asked continuing the subject.

"Um, yes actually, Snape was there," Lupin heard the anger in Harry's voice as he said his name.

"What was Snape doing?" Lupin asked.

"He just stood there, watching. Voldemort said how he proved his loyalty when he…..killed Dumbledore. But, Snape kind of….seemed uneasy when Voldemort mentioned it. Do you know anything about that professor?" Harry asked. Lupin seemed distracted. He just stared at the wall behind Harry.

"Lupin, are you ok?" Harry asked.

"What? Yes, fine, fine. Harry, have you had any other dreams about Sirius?" Lupin asked with interest.

"Yeah actually. I had one where he was bowing down to Voldemort," Harry mentioned.

"Yes, yes I see. Well that'll be all Harry, go back to sleep. You'll need your rest," Lupin answered with a weak smile. He walked away

"But," Harry tried to ask but could see Lupin slipping back into his spot. Harry did the same but couldn't go back to sleep. He felt like Lupin was hiding something from him, but what was it? Would he ever know?


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Just when Harry had finally gone to sleep, he was awakened again. But this time, he heard screaming and panicked voices.

"Charlie, go over there! Remus! Head them off! Tonks! Go to the left!" Mr. Weasley shouted above all of the spells, curses, and crumbling rocks. Hermione pulled on Harry's shoulder. He looked up at her. Her face was full of fear.

"Come on Harry! We've got to get out of here! The Death Eaters are coming!" she said frantically.

"Hermione! What's going on?" Harry asked. Ron sprinted toward them.

"What are you two doing? We've got to help! Harry, you still have Malfoy's wand don't you?" Ron asked.

"Um, yeah," Harry said as he reached into his pocket. His stomach did a somersault. The wand was gone. His pocket was empty. He reached in his other pocket. His wand was still there, but not Malfoy's. He looked up.

"Oh no, Harry! Malfoy must've taken it when we were sleeping," Hermione clasped her hands to her mouth. Ron groaned in frustration.

"Well come on! We've got to go find him! He might go back to-" Ron was interrupted when someone pushed past him. Blonde hair, it was Malfoy.

"Malfoy! Get back here!" Ron yelled as he darted after him. Harry and Hermione followed quickly. Everyone else was busy trying to capture the intruding Death Eaters. Malfoy led them to a large clearing in the woods. He was still running when Hermione yelled, " Locomotor mortis!" Malfoy's legs locked side by side. He fell to the ground. Harry and the other two ran to him. Malfoy tried to get back up but couldn't stand.

"What's your excuse this time Malfoy?" Ron asked as they approached, "Did you get scared? Why did you steal your wand? Weren't going back to You-know-who were you?" Hermione gave Ron a dirty look when he wouldn't mention the name.

"No! I'm through with him! I was trying to get away from those Death Eaters! I'll bet Macnair told 'em I was here, and Bellatrix," he answered as he struggled to stand.

"So are they're here for you and Bellatrix then?" Harry asked.

"Probably, Potter! What do you care? Why don't you go get your revenge on Lestrange? I know she's dying to see you," Malfoy spat.

Harry felt his face grow hot. He picked Malfoy up by the scruff and said through gritted teeth, "Do you even know what she did, Malfoy?" Malfoy nodded his head in shock, "Then you shouldn't joke about that! It's because of her I'm in this mess!" He dropped him on the ground. Draco's legs moved free. Harry turned and walked away. Obviously he had to go help. Maybe he'd even get his revenge. Or maybe he'd die in the attempt.

"Harry! Where are you going?" Ron yelled, "Malfoy'll get away!" Draco stood up.

"I'm not a criminal, Weasley!" Malfoy hissed.

"Oh really, then what do you call that?" Ron asked as he pointed to Draco's left arm. His robes were ripped, revealing the Dark Mark on his arm. Draco looked down and frowned.

"Damn it! This will never go away will it?" Draco asked out loud.

"No, I don't think so," Hermione answered, "Why don't we go follow Harry? Come on Malfoy. You'll have to face the Death Eaters eventually." Ron and Draco followed Hermione as she caught up with Harry. Ron made sure Malfoy was in between him and Hermione the entire walk back.

When they reached the cave again they could see fire-lit trees. The Death Eaters were tied up by a nearby tree.

"I guess they didn't need our help," Hermione said quietly. They proceeded into the cave. Everyone was getting in groups. Mr. Weasley saw them and walked over.

"You four," he said, "Go over there with Lupin and Tonks. We're getting ready to leave."

Mr. Weasley was about to say something else but was distracted by a loud snapping noise. Harry turned and saw Bellatrix Lestrange heading his way, wand drawn. Mr. Weasley reached for his but stopped when she stood right in front of them.

"Draw that wand and I'll blow your head off Weasley!" she said mischievously, "or maybe you'll get it, Potter." Harry glared at her. She smiled wickedly.

"So Potter, miss your beloved godfather?" she smirked. Harry could feel the anger rising, "Well, I'm sure the Dark Lord can't wait to see you again. Or maybe I should just kill you myself. Imagine how happy he'd be! I would be the one to finally rid the world of the famous Harry Potter," she spat, just like Malfoy, "Let's see if you can survive this one." She raised her wand. No one knew what to do. They couldn't draw their wands. Some tried to run forward. Lupin jumped in front of Harry. She flung him aside with a wave of her wand. He hit the wall and fell to the floor. She smirked and turned to the sprawled Lupin, "Please Remus, he had this coming. Not even a bloody werewolf will stand in my way of glory," She turned back to Harry, face shining and said, "Avada Kedav-"

"Everte Statum!" shouted an unknown voice from outside the cave. Bellatrix flew through the air and hit the wall. The other Death Eaters scrambled and apparated. Many from the order rushed to Lestrange to bind her again, this time more securely. Others went to Lupin to heal his wounds. Harry turned to the entrance of the cave to see who saved him. There stood Sirius, in the flesh.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Harry couldn't believe it. Was he dreaming? He pinched himself in the arm just to make sure. He wasn't dreaming! Sirius was actually there! Harry ran as fast as he could. Sirius smiled and hugged Harry as he came to him.

"Sirius! How did you? When did you? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" Harry exclaimed.

"No, I'm here," Sirius replied.

"But how did you come back? Lupin and Dumbledore said you were dead," Harry said.

"I'll explain later. So where is Dumbledore?" Sirius asked happily. Harry frowned.

"Sirius, I hate to tell you this but Dumbledore's, well, dead," Harry answered quietly, "Snape killed him." Sirius looked over Harry and saw Lupin mouth the words, _He doesn't know. _Sirius frowned at him and pretended to be upset. He guessed they'd tell him later when it was safer. Sirius hugged him again and they walked up to greet everyone. There were cries of "Sirius! What are you doing here?" and "Oh my God! You're alive!" Everyone beamed and wanted to know what happened. Lupin and Mr. Weasley didn't seem to be surprised that Sirius was alive. This could've been the secret they were keeping. Harry couldn't wait to find out what Sirius knew. This was probably why Lupin was asking questions about Harry's dreams. Then something came to him.

"Sirius, where's Snape? I had a dream about you and he was there," Harry said. The smile faded from Sirius's face.

"I'm right here, Potter," came Snape's voice, "Tell me, have you learned to cast spells in your mind yet?"

"Snape," Harry hissed as he turned his way, "you killed Dumbledore! Why are you all just standing there? Get him! He's going to get away!" Everyone held their positions. Hermione and Ron moved to the front of the crowd behind Harry to back him up.

"Please Potter, do you really think I'd show my face here if they all wanted to kill me?" Snape asked as he gestured to the crowd. Harry turned around and to his disbelief no one seemed to care Snape was even there.

"You haven't been told the truth have you Potter?" asked Snape. The deep silence gave Snape the answer, "Well come on Lupin, tell him. Or would you rather do it Sirius? You'll have to so he'll trust me." Snape smirked, "Well Black, go ahead."

"Tell me what? He's a murderer! No matter what you say you can't deny it!" Harry shouted at Snape, "Hold on. Sirius, you weren't involved were you? I had a dream of you bowing down to Voldemort! You're not on his side are you? Exactly how long have you been alive? What's going on around here?" He continued to yell in frustration.

"Harry calm down-"

"No Sirius! I can't calm down! He killed Dumbledore and you're just going to stand there and let him live! He ratted out my parents! And you did the same thing didn't you? You just stood there and took it, didn't you?" Harry said. Sirius looked shocked and hurt.

"Harry, I-is this what all of this is about? Your parents? Harry trust me, I didn't just stand here. I went after Pettigrew didn't I?" Sirius explained.

"But you didn't go after him," Harry shouted as he pointed to an angry Snape.

"Harry, I did-"

"Then why isn't he dead? Or at least in St. Mungro's?" Harry asked angrily.

"Because Dumbledore stopped me!" Sirius yelled. Harry jumped, "Dumbledore stopped me. You don't think I would try to get justice for my best friends?"

"I..."Harry stuttered.

"Potter, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut," Snape hissed.

"NO! You need to shut up! You killed Dumbledore!" Harry roared. Snape was taken aback.

"Mr. Potter, I don't appreciate your attitude! We may not be in school but I can still find alternatives to detention," Snape smirked.

"Oh like what? Killing me?" Harry countered.

"Alright Harry! That's enough! Go over there and calm down!" Lupin ordered. Harry stomped to the other side of the cave. Ron and Hermione followed.

"Harry, you really need to cool off. You can't just go yelling like that to a teacher!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione! He's not even a teacher any more!" Ron said.

"Who cares! He could've cast a spell on you or something Harry," Hermione argued.

"Oh well. It would've worked. Obviously everyone was going to take his side over mine. No one would've done anything about it," Harry said.

"Oh Harry. They all love you. You just can't go ranting and raving like that," Hermoine said.

"Hermione! He's a murderer! He killed Dumbledore! We might even lose the war because Dumbledore's gone! Do you not care anyomore or what! HE KILLED DUMBLEDORE! What are you not understanding?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Harry! Come here," Lupin shouted above the crowd.

"What?" Harry asked through gritted teeth as he approached them. Snape was still there.

"Alright, let's go," Lupin said. Everyone started to leave the cave. Snape was with them.

"Hold on, what are you doing?" he asked Snape, "He isn't coming with us is he?" Harry asked as he turned to Lupin.

"Harry-" Lupin started.

"No! He's a MURDERER! Am I not saying it clearly? If you aren't going to do anything I will," Harry yelled. He drew his wand.

"Please Potter, you don't have the guts!" Snape hissed.

"Oh yeah?" Harry said as he reached Snape. He raised his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Lupin. Harry's wand shot from his hand.

"What! Why did you do that? He's a murderer!" Harry shouted, "When are you going to get it! He killed-"

"Dumbledore's not dead," Lupin said.

"What?" Harry asked in amazement. The crowd started to whisper and get excited. Many people scooted up to try to hear details. Others tried to ask questions but were cut off.

"He's alive," Lupin said. Harry opened his mouth to say something but Lupin held up his hand and said, "I'll explain later Harry. Just not here." And with that, they left the cave.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The sun was up when they all reached the the edge of the trees. Everyone was whispering and discussing Lupin's statement.

"I still don't understand. How could he be alive? I don't get it. I was there. He killed Dumbledore!" Harry rambled on to Ron and Hermione.

"I don't know either, Harry. He couldn't have come back from the dead. That's physically and magically impossible! There are no spells to bring anyone back to life. Not even Dumbledore's that powerful," Hermione answered.

"Well who cares how they came back! All that matters is that they're alive!" Ron said.

"But what if it's not true. I mean I know Sirius is alive but how do we know Snape's telling the truth about Dumbledore? He could have put a spell on the others to think Dumbledore was alive," Harry continued, "I'm not going to trust any of them until I see proof Dumbledore is alive!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Lupin, who was leading the others, stopped and turned around.

"Alright everyone. We're in the middle of the woods so no one knows where we are. Now, we've figured out where we're going to go. We've moved Sirius's house somewhere else. It was very difficult but we did it. It's not very far off so we're going to walk there," Lupin said. Everyone walked quietly the rest of the way, even Harry.

After a few hours of walking, they reached Grimmauld Place. It was as grimy, old, and abandoned looking as Harry remembered it. But he loved it because it was pretty much his only home. Sirius, who had fallen back in the crowd to walk with Harry, smiled weakly. Harry could tell he was exhausted.

"Sirius, do you want your house back?" Harry grinned at Sirius.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Well, oh never mind," Harry answered.

"No, really, what are you talking about?" Sirius urged on.

"Oh, well, I inherited it when you...died," Harry said uncomfortably, "By the way, just so you know, Mundungus stole quite a bit of your belongings."

"Well, that's interesting. Anything else happen while I was dead?" Sirius asked with a stronger smile. Harry beamed at him. They all walked up the worn stone steps.

"Wait, where's Lestrange?" Hermione asked looking around.

"Oh, don't worry Hermione, she's up there," Sirius said as he pointed up the steps. Harry followed his finger and saw Snape holding on to the ropes that binded her.

"No, he can't be in charge of her. He'll let her go!" Harry moaned in frustration.

"Harry, please, calm down. We don't need another scene like the one back in the cave. That was very foolish by the way," Sirius lectured sternly. Harry took a deep sigh and forced the anger to retreat. Ron looked at him uneasily.

"Be careful mate," Ron whispered as they stepped through the door. The elf heads were still there on the wall in the hallway. The smell of filth was overwhelming. Mrs. Weasley raised her wand and whispered something under her hand covering her mouth and nose. The smell instantly disappeared. Just then, Harry's mind wandered to Ginny and Buckbeak. He hadn't seen either of them since the battle in the tunnels. Harry whipped around and saw her feeding Buckbeak outside by a tree. He took a sigh of relief and made his way out of the house toward her.

"Hello Harry," Ginny said as he approached, "It's great Sirius and Dumbledore are still alive isn't it!" She beamed at him and he could only return the action. He bowed at Buckbeak before he got too close. Buckbeak bowed back and Harry went over to pet him. Ginny handed him a dead ferret. He threw it up and Buckbeak caught it.

"Sorry there's no gnomes out here mate," Harry said to Buckbeak with a pat on his back.

"Gnomes?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Oh, well, he took care of them for you at your home," Harry answered.

"Right," Ginny said, "So, where's Draco?"

"Ginny, why do you call him Draco?" Harry said with a little bit of anger in his voice, or maybe it was jealousy.

"Because that's his name. I'm just being polite," she said.

"But why, he's not the least bit polite to you. I mean, he...tells your secrets..," Harry said helplessly.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," she replied sympathetically.

"So, was it true?" Harry asked uncomfortably.

"Well," Ginny started.

"I see. It's alright-"

"Harry no,"

"No, really, I mean... I still like you Ginny! I just don't want you to get hurt or killed! But it doesn't really matter now does it because you are falling in love with Malfoy," Harry answered furiously.

"No, Harry it's not like that," she insisted.

"Then what is it?" Harry asked.

"It's...well...I don't know!" she yelled. She turned on her heel and stomped away. Harry took a deep breath and watched. He knew he already messed things up with her. He understood that she couldn't wait for him but he didn't understand why it was Malfoy she was falling for. After a few moments he stalked back to the house and rejoined Ron and Hermione. Everyone was crowed around Sirius, Snape, and Malfoy.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered.

"They're about to tell us about Dumbledore and how he and Sirius are alive," Hermione answered anxiously.

"I just hope Malfoy's not going to try to make a run for it again," Harry joked. Ron stifled a laugh and Hermione rolled her eyes again, but with a smile on her face.

"Everyone! Quiet please! Quiet!" Lupin shouted. The whispers faded away and the silence was deafening, "Alright, Severus, you may begin."

"Well, as you all have heard, I...killed Dumbledore," Snape started, "But, there was a flaw in your story. You see, Dumbledore's death was planned."

"No it wasn't! I saw the look in his eyes when you killed him! He was not faking! It was real!" Harry couldnt' help himself from shouting. Lupin buried his face in his hands, annoyed by his ignorance.

"Please Potter, let me finish explaining before you make a fool out of yourself," Snape smirked. Harry glared at him but kept his mouth shut. Hermione elbowed him in the side, "Now, the reason for that was he didn't know that i had planned to fake his death. You see, it all started with Sirius's death. Dumbledore didn't know about the veil, as did no one else. So, he simply tried to reach into the veil to help Sirius out. Obviously it didn't work or else you would've seen Sirius much earlier. Then, during his search to try to save Sirius, he discovered more about the Dark Lord, such as his childhood and the horcruxes." Many began to whisper.

"So, what are horcruxes?" asked George.

" A horcrux is an object in which the dark witch or wizard conceals a part of their soul in it. The object is usually very important to the witch or wizard and is hidden secretly. The Dark Lord has six horcruxes. Two of which, we believe to be destroyed. There is Tom Riddle's diary which Mr. Potter destroyed himself and Marvolo Gaunt's ring, which was destroyed by Dumbledore. Gaunt is the Dark Lord's ancestor. The others are believed to be Slytherin's locket, which was stolen from the cave it was hidden in before Dumbledore and Harry were there, a cup of Hufflepuff, an item belonging to either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and his snake Nagini," Snape continued.

"So, where's Dumbledore?" asked Fred impatiently.

"I'm getting there Mr. Weasley," Snape answered, "Now, Mr. Potter here and Dumbledore found out about Slytherin's locket. I had known about it for a while and when I heard he was leaving the school, I knew he was going to go to the cave. R.A.B. had gotten there a few years ago. I was going to tell the Headmaster but then I got an idea. You see, the Dark Lord had known that Dumbledore was searching for his horcruxes and knew that eventually he would find them. So, undercover, I heard he was going to plan to attack Dumbledore. That was where Malfoy came in. His assignment was to kill Dumbledore. So, I knew the horcrux wasn't there. I hurried to the cave before Dumbledore and Potter got there. I filled the empty basin which held the fake locket with a potion that stops death. Dumbledore drank it and when he returned, it was in effect. I knew Malfoy couldn't kill him so my secret wouldn't be found out. I pretended to kill him while the death eaters were watching so they would believe I had killed him. The next day I made a replica of Dumbledore while the Dark Lord was dealing with young Mr. Malfoy. I took Dumbledore's body back here and revived him. I explained everything and he left to go in hiding. So, while the Dark Lord thought he was dead, Dumbledore would find and destroy the rest of the horcruxes and save Sirius in peace." Snape sat down and took a breath. No one made a sound. Harry wasn't sure if they believed Snape or not. But surprisingly, Harry did. Everything he said fitted. It never occured to him that the basin would've had to fill up in order for Dumbledore to have drank the liqiud. But it didn't fill up after Dumbledore drank it. It all made sense. But then something occured to Harry.  
"But, if Dumbledore's alive, where is he?" Harry asked.

"I'm right here Harry. I've destroyed another horcrux," Dumbledore answered in a raspy but cheerful voice.

Everyone rushed to Dumbledore. Many cried in relief.

"Dumbledore! Oh my God!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. Dumbledore was almost suffocated by the many people surrounding him. That night was full of celebration and joy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"This is incredible!" Hermione said excitedly, "I can't believe they're both alive! This is…..amazing!" The three of them sat in Harry and Ron's room.

"I know! I can't believe it either! I've got my godfather back! I just wish there was some way for my parents to come back too," Harry answered, "But I still don't understand how Sirius got out of there. I thought-"

"Harry who cares. You have him back so be happy," Ron encouraged.

"But what if he got back using dark magic?" Harry continued.

"Harry, you heard them, Dumbledore helped him out, and you know Dumbledore doesn't use black magic," Hermione explained.

"Well, that's true. I guess it's just weird. It just feels like a dream," Harry said quietly. They were disturbed by a knock on the door. Ron got up and opened it. It was Ginny with a small envelope.

"This is for you three. Errol brought it and didn't make it up here," Ginny said as she handed the envelope to Ron. She turned after a glance at Harry and walked away. Harry watched after her but didn't say anything.

"It's from Hagrid," Ron said surprisingly.

"Really! Oh I wonder how he's doing," Hermione said anxiously as she jumped up and reached for the letter. Ron teased her with it and finally gave it to her. Both had big smiles on their faces.

"It says:

Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermionie,

I've got great news! Me and Olympe have talked to tha giants.

We got em on our side! Thay agreed to help us. Ony, thay want 

somethin out of it. Thay want us to give em more space an our word

for thier protecktion. Lupin an Bill are tryin to git tha werewolfs on our side too but it's not looking so good. You three be carefull and don't git into things you know you shooldn't be gitting into. I've allreddy sent a owl to tha Order.

Senceerly,

 

"That's great! Hagrid got the giants! That's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"But when did Lupin and Bill leave?" Ron asked.

"I guess they left earlier when we were sleeping. Dumbledore must've sent them there," Harry assured.

Ron just shook his shoulders and sat on the bed next to Hermione. There was another knock on the door and Sirius came in.

"Oh hello Sirius," Hermione greeted. Sirius smiled and nodded his head.

"Harry, what exactly did you see in your dreams?" Sirius said immediately. Harry was so surprised at the question he didn't answer. Sirius looked at him as if he were waiting.

Harry recovered and said, "Well, the first dream was that you were bowing down to Voldemort but you didn't look very happy," Sirius nodded and Harry continued, "I also saw that he wasn't sure if he could trust you. Snape was there and…….Oh! Then that's why he- Snape isn't a murderer is he?"

Sirius smiled and nodded again, "That's right Harry. You saw him go uneasy when Voldemort said he killed Dumbledore right?"

"Yeah, how could I've missed that!" Harry said furiously. Sirius smiled.

There was another knock on the door. Harry got up to answer it and to his surprise, it was Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked impatiently. Sirius gave Harry a stern look and motioned for Malfoy to come in. He did so and stood by Harry's bed away from the others.

"I suppose you all heard Snape?" Malfoy smirked, "So you know I'm on your side."

"On the contrary Mr. Malfoy," Sirius said politely, "We know Snape is on our side, not you."

"But, Snape said he knew I wouldn't kill Dumbledore," Malfoy sneered.

"True, but that doesn't mean you didn't want to," Sirius replied keeping his cool.

"But, I didn't! I left the Dark Lord! What do I have to do to prove it! You're worse than the Death Eaters!" Malfoy cried.

"Please Draco, Dumbledore trusts you and I know he'll do something so all of us will. Just like he did with Snape," Sirius said calmly.

"Wh-what did he do with Snape?" Malfoy stuttered.

"You'll find out soon enough, Draco," and with that, Sirius left the room. Hermione looked at the others quizzically. Harry couldn't imagine why Dumbledore trusted Snape so much. Maybe the same thing would happen to Malfoy. Perhaps Malfoy would join them and help defeat Voldemort. But he knew he'd have to do it in the end. After all, only he could destroy Voldemort once and for all.

Suddenly, Harry remembered something. When Dumbledore came back, he said he destroyed another horcrux. Harry darted out of the room. He ran down the corridor and through many rooms until he reached Sirius.

"Do you know where Dumbledore is?" Harry asked as he struggled for breath.

"Down there Harry. But he's in an important meeting with the Order. I'll tell him your looking for him," Sirius said. Harry agreed and walked back to his room.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as he came back in and sat on the other side of Hermione.

"Long story," Harry replied shortly. Another knock on the door brought Ginny into the room. Harry watched her and looked away as she sat down.

"So, what's going on in here?" she asked.

"Nothing," Malfoy answered. He was still standing next to Harry's bed. Ginny walked over to him and sat down. Malfoy sat down next to her. Harry felt the anger rise.

Hermione noticed and gave him a warning look. Ron glared at Ginny and Malfoy. Malfoy looked up and smirked. Ginny didn't notice.

"Draco, where is your mother?" Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore sent a few people to go and get her," Malfoy answered.

"Great! I'd like to meet her Draco," Ginny smiled.

"ALRIGHT! That's it! I can't stand it! Ginny, why are you calling him Draco!" Ron shouted viciously, "It's Malfoy! How can you call him Draco!"

"Ron calm down!" Hermione yelled.

"Yeah, listen to your little mudblood girlfriend," Malfoy sneered.

"You little bastard!" Ron yelled fiercely. He dodged at him but Ginny stepped in front of Malfoy.

"Stop it Ron!" she screamed.

"Ginny! Did you just hear what he called Hermione! I'm gonna kill him!" Ron raged on. Ginny wouldn't let him pass so he pulled out his wand. Harry and Hermione ran to take it away.

"Please stop!" Hermione pleaded. Malfoy just stood behind Ginny, smirking as usual.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione cried. Ron's wand shot out from his hand. He turned around to face her.

"Enough," Hermione said quietly. Ron's shoulders sunk and he quietly left the room. Hermione followed. Ginny turned around and hugged Malfoy. She was crying. Malfoy kissed her on the top of her head and Harry went off.

The next moment he and Malfoy were on the floor slamming their fists into each other with Ginny shrieking trying to stop the fight. She pulled on Malfoy and Harry and tried to get them away from each other but wasn't strong enough. Hermione barged in the room and screamed for Ron. Ron couldn't help himself from joining the fight as soon as he realized what was going on. He picked Malfoy up and punched him in the stomach. Harry continued to thrash his fists in Malfoy's face. Malfoy tried to fight back but with two blows coming at once from all different sides gave up and fell to the floor. Harry kept hitting him in the face until Hermione, Ginny, and a reluctant Ron pried him off. Ginny got Malfoy to his feet and rushed him out of the room. Harry wiped his bleeding lip on his shirt sleeve. Hermione hurried to their sides and examined their wounds. Ron had a few cuts and bruises but wasn't badly hurt. Harry had a busted lip, bruises, cuts, and a black eye. Neither had any missing teeth or broken bones. Malfoy on the other hand didn't look so good when they came downstairs. He was sitting in a chair with a blanket over him. Harry could see a sling around his arm. His face looked pretty bad. His nose was obviously broken and both eyes were swollen along with his bottom lip. Someone other than Ginny had tended to his wounds.

"Well, Ginny won't have a reason to look at him now," Ron joked. Harry couldn't help but grin then realized what he had done.

"Ron, we really hurt him," Harry said quietly.

"Yeah," Ron sighed. Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for Malfoy, but he had to admit, it felt great to get rid of all that anger. He just used the wrong technique to get rid of it.

"Come on, let's go back upstairs," Hermione murmured quietly. All three turned and went back upstairs.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione reached the room, they found a strange-looking creature jumping on one of the beds. Harry and Ron recognized him immediately. Hermione on the other hand wasn't sure who it was.

"Hello Dobby," Harry greeted. The tiny house elf stopped and jumped off the bed. He ran to Harry.

"Hello Mr. Potter, sir. It's great to see you again, sir!" squeaked Dobby.

"Dobby? Oh, this is Dobby. Oh, yes, I remember! How could I forget?" Hermione said.

"So Dobby, how's that sock collection going?" Ron asked.

"Oh, wonderful Mr. Weasley, sir!" Dobby squeaked excitedly, "Dobby's even started collecting ties too, sir!" Ron smiled.

"He called me sir," he whispered happily to Hermione. She shook her head and sat down.

"So Dobby, why are you here? I thought you worked at Hogwarts," Hermione asked.

"Well, Dobby did, Ms. Granger, Dobby just left after Mr. Dumbledore died. Dobby couldn't work there anymore," Dobby said sadly.

"But Dumbledore's alive. He's downstairs right now," Ron added cheerfully. Dobby perked up and started cheering.

"Ron! I don't think we were supposed to tell anyone! We don't want word getting around that Dumbledore's alive!" Hermione scorned.

"Don't worry miss, Dobby'll keep it all to hisself. Dobby won't tell a soul!" he cheered.

"Who is that?" came Ginny's voice from the doorway.

"Don't worry Ginny, it's alright. He's just a house elf. This is Dobby," Ron said as he pointed to Dobby.

"Dobby is honored to meet you, miss. It is an honor to be in the presence of the first Weasley daughter in several generations!" he squeaked happily.

"Well it's great to meet you too, um, Dobby," Ginny said. Ron leaned over to her and whispered, "Don't you love the way he talks? It's like we're kings or something!" Ginny gave him a weird look.

"Well, I came up here to tell you what you've done! Draco has-"

"Oh come on! Call him Malfoy," Ron said.

"Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy sir is here? Dobby must leave!" Dobby scrambled around the room.

"Dobby, it's alright. He's not going to hurt you," Harry said politely. Dobby calmed down and sat on the floor.

"Anyway," Ginny said ignorantly, "His face is all busted up. His left arm is broken in two places. Two teeth were knocked out and his right leg is swollen."

"Well, we did a good job then, didn't we?" Ron teased.

"Ron! This isn't funny! You seriously hurt him!" Ginny screamed in frustration.

"Trust me! It could've been worse! You need to stay away from him Ginny!" Ron yelled angrily.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she said and stormed out of the room.

"I'll bet she'll tell Dumbledore," Ron groaned.

"Well, then let's talk about it now. Why did you two attack him?" Hermione asked earnestly.

"Hermione, we're not werewolves. We didn't "attack" him," Harry said honestly, "We just, beat him up."

"Well whatever you did, you hurt him badly," Hermione lectured.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to us?" Ron yelled furiously, "I mean, how do you know we can trust him?"

"I don't know but just because you can't trust someone doesn't mean you go beating the snot out of them!" Hermione argued.

"Dobby knows something," the house elf squeaked, "Young Mr. Malfoy doesn't like the dark arts. He pretends to so he can live up to Old Mr. Malfoy's name."

"How do you know that?" Ron asked sharply. Dobby cowered at the edge in his voice.

"Because, sir, Dobby used to be his house elf, sir," Dobby said quietly.

"Oh," Ron said shamefully.

"Okay, let's just go to bed, alright?" Hermione yawned.

"Fine," Ron said as he ushered her out the door.

"Good night!" she called from the hall. Ron and Harry said goodbye to Dobby as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Strange night huh?" Ron said as he crawled into bed.

"Yeah," Harry answered. He pulled back his covers and lied down. He instantly fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Alright, we have to do this now. Voldemort's going to attack more innocent lives unless we do this," Harry whispered.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked uncertainly.

"Yes Ron, We have to," Harry answered.

"But don't you think we should wait for the others?" Ron asked.

"No I can't risk anymore lives being sacrificed!" he replied.

"Looking for me?" came Voldemort's voice from behind them. They turned around quickly, wands drawn. Many Death Eaters appeared around them.

"You didn't think you could ambush me did you, Harry?" he continued, "And what makes you think he could help you?" he said pointing to Ron. Harry glanced over and never saw so much fear in Ron's face. He worried that he would die of fright.

"Why did you raid that village? What did they do to you?" Harry asked fiercely.

Voldemort ignored him and said, "Please, Weasley is it? Why don't you go and let me and Harry here settle this by ourselves? You don't want to upset the prophecy now do you?" Voldemort smirked.

"No! But I don't want him to die either!" Ron shouted. Harry was surprised at his bravery. He never thought he'd even say Voldemort's name but here he was standing up to him.

Voldemort smiled wickedly and raised his wand, "So be it," he said. Ron was gripped with fear again. He couldn't move.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Voldemort. Ron dropped dead on the cold pavement. Harry shouted so loud that birds flew away from nearby trees. He met Voldemort's eyes. He raged toward him.

"No one kills my friends!" he yelled furiously. He plowed into Voldemort. His scar hurt from touching him but he ignored the pain.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted. Voldemort stood still for a few moments and finally fell, eyes wide open and lifeless. The Death Eaters gasped and apparated away. Harry breathed deeply. Ron couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. But, when Harry reached him, he could see the same expression that Voldemort's face held. Harry began to weep.

Harry suddenly bolted up in bed, pain running through him. He was in his room, in Sirius's house. He saw Ron lying in bed. He rushed over and shook him fiercely.

"What are you doing?" Ron moaned. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He left the room to look for Dumbledore. He couldn't let this dream go. He had to find out what it meant and if it would come true. After aimlessly walking for about forty-five minutes, he saw a door cracked open, light protruding from it.

Harry peaked through and saw Dumbledore sitting in a chair with Fawkes snoozing on a bird stand. Dumbledore looked up and saw Harry peering at him.

"Come in Harry," Dumbledore said quietly. Harry opened the door and walked in the room. Dumbledore had made it so it resembled his office at Hogwarts.

"Are you alright Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry was very sweaty and pale, frightened.

"No, sir, not really," Harry answered quickly.

"Well what is it?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

"I just had a dream, sir. I was with Ron and we were waiting outside some building. I was talking about attacking Voldemort. It was only us and then Voldemort and some Death Eaters appeared and Voldemort killed Ron and then I killed him," Harry said solemnly, "What do you think it means?"

"Well Harry, if I had to guess, I'd say it means that you have to kill him alone, and that you might lose some friends down the road. Or maybe it means that until he does something, such as kill your best friend, you won't have the drive to kill. But don't get all worked up about it Harry. Do what you must do. You can't expect to kill all Death Eaters without the loss of a few of our own do you?" Dumbledore said softly.

"I know sir, it's just, I don't want to lose Ron, or Hermione," Harry said.

"Well Harry, just do what you must. And there have been attacks on many towns and villages around the world. I'll look into it Harry. Now why don't you go try and get some sleep?" Dumbledore smiled. Harry nodded and made his way back to bed, but he couldn't sleep. He just lied in bed and thought. Then he vowed to himself that no matter what, he wouldn't let anything happen to his friends. Harry slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning was very awkward, especially around Ron. Everyone kept asking him what was wrong but he couldn't bring himself to tell them. Ginny stayed by Malfoy's side all day, and surprisingly no one confronted Harry and Ron about him.

Later that day, when Ginny went to the bathroom, Harry went downstairs and talked to Malfoy.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I don't know what came over me," Harry apologized.

"Please, Potter. You know you did it because I have your little girlfriend now," Malfoy smirked. Harry felt fury rising but held it back.

"Malfoy, what is your problem?" he asked angrily.

"What do you think, Potter?" he hissed. Harry noticed some one had healed Malfoy's injuries.

Harry couldn't take the chance of going off again so he just simply got up and left.

"Harry, what's wrong with you today? You're not yourself," Hermione said as Harry came in the room and sat down.

Harry just shook his head and lied down. Soon he was asleep.

A few moments later he was woken up by a creak in the room. He sat up and saw Ginny trying to quietly come in. The room was empty other than them.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked groggily.

"Downstairs," she answered shortly.

"So, why aren't you with Malfoy?" Harry asked mockingly.

"Because I wanted to see what you were doing," she returned the sarcasm.

"Oh, well I'm trying to sleep so go back and cuddle with Malfoy!" he said a little louder than he wanted to.

"Harry, you really do need to control your anger," she said.

"Well it doesn't help that I'm talking to the source of it," he answered angrily. Ginny stood shocked and infuriated in front of him. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room without another word. Harry took a deep breath in frustration and chased after her.

He found her outside, feeding Buckbeak. He decided not to intrude. He sadly made his way back to his room. Hermione and Ron were there.

"Where have you two been?" Harry teased.

"No, Harry," Ron said. He knew what he meant, "We were trying to listen to the Order's meeting. They've been having a lot of them lately."

"We think it's about the raids on the villages," Hermione said.

"How did you know about those?" Harry asked.

"Like I said, we listened in on their meetings," Hermione explained.

"Oh, right," Harry said.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Um, well," Harry started and decided against it, "I don't want to talk about it right now." Hermione looked at him uneasily. Ron looked around the room.

"Where did Ginny go? I saw her come in here a few minutes ago," Ron said.

"She left," Harry answered quietly, "I kind of made her mad."

"Did you two argue about Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head, "Look Harry, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her, you've got to get over her. Find someone else."

"Hermione, the reason I broke up with her was so Voldemort wouldn't try to get to me through her. He's going to do that with whoever I'm seeing," Harry said.

"Oh, well then what's wrong?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"Come on Harry, tell us. We're your best friends," Ron urged on. Harry looked at him and remembered his dream. He shut his eyes and opened them again. His insides turned and he fell to the floor.

He opened his eyes to see Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and surprisingly Malfoy hovering over him.

"Give him some room," Ron said as he pulled everyone back. Ginny knelt on the floor beside him.

"Are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"Well, no," Harry slowly sat up. Ginny put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her hand and then at her. He couldn't help but smile. She grinned back. Malfoy stood behind her. Ron saw what was going on and ushered Hermione and Malfoy out of the room. Draco looked back and gave them a warning look. Harry turned to Ginny as soon as the door closed.

"Ginny," Harry said.

"Yes," she replied happily.

"If I tell you something, do you promise to keep it to yourself?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she answered seriously.

"Alright. Well, the reason I've been acting so weird today is because I had a dream last night," Harry started. He told her what happened in the dream and when he finished, she had tears in her eyes. Then he told her what Dumbledore had said about it.

"And that's why I broke up with you. I didn't want that to happen to you," Harry finished, "But now, I see that since it might happen anyway, I was wondering if you'd……want to go ride Buckbeak around the village with me?"

Ginny smiled and laughed, "Maybe you'd better rest first."

"Okay," said Harry. He grinned and leaned in to kiss her. She backed away.

"What is it?" Harry's heart stopped. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

"It's just, what about Draco?" she asked uncomfortably. It was what he had feared. She'd already been with Malfoy. He stood up and shook her hand off his shoulder.

"Harry don't be like that," she whined.

"Be like what? You're with Malfoy now aren't you," he said accusingly.

"Not exactly. Nothing's official. I'd much rather be with you, Harry," she cooed softly. Harry smiled and hugged her. She stepped back and told him to wait a minute.

She opened the door and ran down the corridor. Ron and Hermione walked in.

"So?" Ron asked with a big grin on his face.

"Well, we're going to ride Buckbeak around the village," Harry answered.

"What? Oh, I get it," Ron teased.

"Get what?" Harry asked confused.

"You know," Ron continued to joke.

"Ron, there's nothing to get," Harry said seriously.

"Oh, well, still, better you than Malfoy," Ron muttered. Hermione laughed. Harry opened the door to leave. Malfoy was standing there.

"Oh, hi, Malfoy-" Harry started

"So what's up with you and Ginny?" he said.

"Well, um," Harry couldn't think of what to say.

"Oh, I see," he said and stormed away. Harry saw him go into Ginny's room. He became suspicious and followed.

"How could you do this to me?" Malfoy asked teary-eyed.

"Draco I'm sorry, but I love Harry," she said. She hurried and put on her jacket and left.

"Harry," she said curiously, "What are you doing? I told you I was just going to be a minute."

"Oh, well I was just making sure he didn't do anything," Harry nodded at Malfoy. Malfoy glared at him and stalked away.

"Come on," Ginny pulled him by the hand and led him outside.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry and Ginny reached Buckbeak outside. He was lying in a bed of straw, chewing on a dead rat.

"Come on," Harry said as he jerked his head toward the hippogriff. Ginny smiled and they walked to him and bowed. He bowed his head in return. They approached him and climbed on his back. Ginny wrapped her arms around his middle and he grinned to himself.

Just then, Malfoy sprinted out of the house.

"Ginny! You can't go! How can you just abandon me like this?" he shouted desperately. Buckbeak ruffled his feathers. Malfoy hadn't bowed. Buckbeak started screeching.

"Malfoy! Bow!" Harry shouted over the noise, but no one could understand what he was saying.

"What? Shut up Potter!" Malfoy yelled back, "What's wrong with this thing?"

"Bow!" Ginny tried to shout but was cut off by the noise.

"What?" Malfoy yelled stupidly. Buckbeak reared up on his hind legs. Malfoy fell back and tried to shield his face. Ginny started to slide off the back and screamed. Harry tried to grab her before she did but her hand slipped. She fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted and jumped from the angry hippogriff. He knelt by Ginny. She was unconscious.

Suddenly, Harry heard another scream. He whirled around and saw Buckbeak trying to trample Malfoy. Malfoy was crawling on the ground away from him. Harry rushed to calm Buckbeak down. He stood between them and held up a rat. Buckbeak amazingly stopped and Harry threw the rat. He caught it and carried it back to his straw bed. Harry sighed in relief and noticed Malfoy cringing in pain and fear on the ground. Harry raced back to Ginny.

"Malfoy!" he called, "Help me get her inside!" Malfoy hurried toward them. Harry lifted her from the ground and Malfoy walked nearby just in case.

"Open the door," Harry said heavily. Malfoy did so and darted ahead of them to get help. Harry slowly carried her to the stairs. He knew he couldn't reach her room so decided to lay her on a moldy couch. A few seconds later Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and Snape came bustling in the room. They all hovered over Ginny and accidentally pushed Harry out of the way. After a few minutes, they all stepped back. Dumbledore said something and turned to face Harry.

"How did this happen?" he asked sternly.

"Is she going to be alright?" Harry asked ignoring the question.

"Harry, she'll be fine," he said with a smile, "Now how did this happen?"

"Well, me and Ginny were getting ready to take Buckbeak out for a ride and Malfoy came out and didn't bow so Buckbeak went on a rampage. Ginny fell of when he reared up," he explained in a hurry. Dumbledore nodded his head and shared the news with the others. Harry heard many sighs of relief.

"Harry why don't you take Ginny up to her room?" Dumbledore said.

"What? But she-"Harry started to say but realized she was sitting up. He did what he was told and let her lean on him for support. She got in bed and Harry pulled up a chair next to her.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Yes, but, Harry I don't know if we should do this," she said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. His stomach flipped.

"I mean every time we're "together" something bad like this happens," she answered unhappily.

"Oh, well in that case I'll go get Malfoy," Harry said and got up. Before he reached the door she said, "Harry, you're not mad are you?"

He hesitated for a moment and decided not to upset her condition, "No," he said quietly and left the room. He went to Malfoy's room and told him to go sit with Ginny. He rushed past the door and did so. Harry walked back to his room and found Ron and Hermione in a heated conversation.

"No Ron! We can't. Let's just wait until the war's over," Hermione pleaded.

"But what if something happens? Please Hermione, I love you," Ron said. Harry's eyes bolted open. He had never heard the word "love" come out of Ron's mouth. Now he felt like he was intruding. Ron saw him as he tried to leave quietly without being noticed.

"Harry," he said uncomfortably, "We were just, um, what are you doing here?" he said changing the subject, "I thought you were supposed to be out with Ginny."

"Well I was and then Malfoy ruined it," Harry said coldly.

"Well what happened mate?" Ron asked.

"Long story. All that's for sure is there's no chance for me and Ginny," Harry answered profoundly. Hermione shifted and finally shouted, "You see! We need to wait until this war's over! No relationship can last right now!" Harry looked at them in shock.

"Hermione," Ron said through gritted teeth, "We promised not to talk about this in front of people."

"Who cares? It's Harry. He's our best friend. We can trust him," she replied. The rest of the night was very awkward. The three of them didn't speak during dinner, not even when Tonks was entertaining the others with her transfiguration.

That night, they all went to bed without so much as a "Good night".

Harry lied in bed quietly.

"What do you think about Hermione?" Ron asked suddenly.

"What?" Harry asked in amazement.

"What do you think about her?" Ron asked again.

"Well, Ron, she, um," Harry struggled to say something. He didn't know. He never thought of Hermione like that.

"Ah never mind. Maybe she's right," Ron said more to himself than to Harry. Harry turned away and quickly fell asleep.

"Alright, we have to do this………" Harry dreamed again. He woke up quickly and looked over at Ron. He couldn't hear him snoring. He quickly got out of bed and shook Ron fiercely.

"What are you on about?" Ron moaned angrily. Harry sighed.

"Why are you up?" Harry finally asked.

"I can't sleep. I keep thinking about Hermione," Ron groaned. Harry was starting to get sick. He couldn't believe his best friends could be……. It was just a weird thought. He'd known them for so long. It was very strange to think about. He crawled back in bed and went to sleep only to be disturbed again.

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short but the next one shouldn't be. I'll try to write it ASAP! Reviews would be nice!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Help! Someone! Get up everyone!" Harry bolted up. Ron stood behind the door horrorstruck.

"What's going on?" Harry asked getting out of bed. Ron seemed to come out of his daze and began searching for his wand in his trunk at the end of his bed.

"Ron, what happened?" Harry asked trying to get an answer out of him. Ron looked up at him as if he just realized Harry was there.

"Death Eaters," Ron choked.

"But, we've dealt with Death Eaters before," Harry said confused.

"They're not alone," Ron squeaked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked irritably.

"V-Vo-Vol-" Ron stuttered.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked in amazement. Ron nodded slowly.

"Oh no," Harry whispered, "I've got to go down there." Then suddenly remembering his dream Harry said, "Ron! You go get Ginny, Hermione, and I guess Malfoy, and take them here. Don't let anyone come in!"

"What?" Ron asked finding his voice, "We've got to help!"

"NO!" Harry shouted immediately. Ron jumped at his voice.

Harry grabbed his wand and rushed out the door. As he hurried down the stairs he knew he couldn't kill Voldemort tonight. He had to wait until all of the horcruxes were gone. Otherwise he'd have to go through this again. He jumped the last few stairs and heard shouts, spells, and loud noises from things exploding and being knocked over. He dashed into the room only to be in the way of Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius's fight. The Death Eaters must've freed her when they attacked. Harry ducked as Bellatrix threw a curse at Sirius. He dodged it easily. Harry ran behind a tipping bookcase. He peeked around each side but Voldemort couldn't be found. He ran along the wall and went into the next room, which was the kitchen.

Plates, cups, and dishes could be heard shattering on the floor as Greyback and Lupin fought. Remus threw Greyback against a cupboard. Finir retaliated by smashing him into the table. The polished wooden table snapped in half under the blow. Harry carefully ran around the shattered glass and into the next room, as he had only socks on his feet.

He was in the old gloomy dining room now. Voldemort was about to get bashed in the head with a lamp by Ginny. He whirled around and smirked at her.

"Young Miss Weasley," he hissed, "the only Weasley daughter in several generations. You didn't think that muggle item would affect me now do you?" He snatched it from her and hurled it at the wall in front of him. She jumped as the lamp smashed against the wall. He slowly came toward her. She was frozen with fear. Harry dashed in the room and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort almost tripped but stood his ground.

"Harry Potter," he hissed without turning around. Ginny couldn't do anything but inch away as he smiled at the ground. He slowly turned around and smirked wickedly. Harry swallowed but didn't blink or step back.

"How nice to see you still alive and well," Voldemort said as if they were all sitting down for a spot of tea. Harry glared back and didn't answer, "Oh, I see," he continued. He turned around and grabbed Ginny by the arm. Harry's scar burned more than ever but showed no sign of pain. "Is this what you want?" he asked as he shook her.

"Let her go," Harry shouted, "This is our fight! Not hers!"

"Well," he said quietly, "I see, but isn't this your little girlfriend. You two were very close last year."

"No she isn't! Now let her go!" Harry insisted as he took a step forward and drew his wand. Ginny stared at him eyes wide and was as pale as Voldemort if not paler. More shouts and sounds like thunder rumbled through the house. Voldemort's eyes glistened.

"Well then, you won't mind if I take her," he said and ran off in the direction of his fellow Death Eaters. Ginny screamed and drew attention to herself from her very protective brothers. They had been fighting with other Death Eaters. Bill leaped into the room just as Harry sprinted from the room after them. He could hear shouts fom behind him and knew he wasn't alone. Harry couldn't let them get away.

Harry unexpectedly stopped in the middle of Sirius's fight with his would-be killer. He raised his wand and tried to aim perfectly.

"Sectumsempra!" he yelled and Voldemort fell to the ground. Ginny scrambled away and Harry rushed to him. He slowly got up. Blood poured from his back and he couldn't regain balance.

"Master!" one of the Death Eaters shouted and ran to his side.

"NO!" Harry bellowed. He bolted forward. Ron was on the other side of the room. Voldemort saw him and Harry could just picture his smile.

"Ron! Get out of there!" Harry shouted as he ran.

"No! No one attacks my sister!" he roared. Voldemort turned and smiled wickedly. He whispered something to the Death Eater and he nodded. He started toward Ron.

"Ron! Go! Stay with the others!" Harry yelled. Ron glared at the approaching Death Eater. Harry remembered his dream and ran faster. He finally reached the room. The Death Eater had his wand raised and so did Ron. Harry darted past Voldemort knocking his wand out of his hand and sending him to the ground. His scar burned worse but didn't stop until he pushed Ron out of the way of the curse flying from the Death Eater's wand.

"Go! I'll take care of him!" Harry yelled and Ron fled the room. Harry turned back to Voldemort and the Death Eater. Harry realized he was clutching Voldemort's wand. Voldemort smiled again and yelled for his Death Eaters. They came in the room holding Ginny again.

"No! Leave her alone!" he shouted bounding to them. A few Death Eaters mocked him. Bellatrix Lestrange ran in and raised her wand to Ginny.

"Avada Kedav-" she started to say, cackling.

"No! Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted as he pointed his wand at Lestrange. She fell to the floor. Everyone, Death Eaters and members of the Order of the Phoenix alike, and even Voldemort stood still with shock. No one made a move. The Death Eater holding Ginny dropped her. She scampered away and over to Harry. He stepped in front of her. All of the Death Eaters apparated away. Voldemort stared at Harry with amazement and shock. He finally apparated away. Dumbledore came rushing in the room.

"What happened?" he asked as he looked down at the lifeless Death Eater on the floor. He had obviously left Grimmauld Place before the attack. The house was in ruins. No one answered him. He looked Harry in the eyes and understood. Harry quietly left the room knowing everyone's eyes were on him. He reached his room and Hermione, Ron, and Draco rushed to him. Hermione hugged him tightly. Malfoy and Ron waited until they broke apart to ask him questions.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Mate, what happened?" Ron asked.

"Was...HE...here?" Malfoy asked nervously.

"Yeah," Harry answered blankly.

"Well, is it over?" he continued.

"No, I didn't kill him, but Bellatrix," Harry said dazedly.

"Harry! You really-" Hermione said and clasped her hands over her mouth. Ron and Malfoy stared at him with wide eyes. Harry couldn't take another word so told them he was going to bed. He slowly fell asleep thinking about what he had done.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harry fell asleep that night knowing everyone was watching him. He dreamt that everyone who passed his door always looked in. It could've been that he was only half asleep and didn't realize this actually happened.

He woke up late that morning. Ron wasn't there, nor was his bed a mess like always. He hadn't slept in here. Harry stretched and slowly made his way downstairs. Everything was pretty much back to normal. Harry began to think last night was just a dream until he walked in the kitchen and everything went quiet. Almost everyone was in there whispering and quickly shut their mouths as soon as he stepped in. Harry felt like he was intruding.

"Harry," Dumbledore greeted cheerfully, "Wonderful to see you up." Many shifted uncomfortably. Hermione and Ron were standing next to Malfoy and Ginny. Harry was surprised to see Ron speaking so freely to Malfoy. Harry glanced around as he approached his friends. He noticed Snape was watching him intently.

"Morning Harry," Hermione said as she took a bite of toast. Harry halfway smiled at her. Ginny watched him suspiciously.

"Draco, why don't we go get some more eggs?" Ginny said quickly. Malfoy looked at her and nodded. They got up and hurried past the crowd.

"Don't you want to go see where they're going?" Harry asked sipping some orange juice Hermione handed to him.

"No, I trust them," Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked loudly after spitting out his juice all over the table next to him, "Since when? You never let them out of your sight!"

"Harry, it's okay, I'm over it now," Ron answered just as calmly. Harry looked at him quizzically.

"We know why they left," Hermione spoke up. Ron gave her a nasty look but shook his head and said nothing.

"Yeah, I do too. They left to go get eggs," Harry answered slowly.

"Well-" Hermione started.

"No they didn't!" Ron shouted. Harry and Hermione both jumped.

"What are you on about?" Harry asked.

"They left because Ginny thinks you might attack Malfoy," Ron said heatedly.

"Why would she think that?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Because of last night!" Ron shouted. Several people turned around. Ron frowned and shrank down in a seat. The eavesdroppers returned to what they were doing. Harry sat next to him and stared blankly at his food. Hermione glared at Ron.

"Harry, we're not mad about last night. I promise," Hermione said. Harry turned away, "In fact, we're actually proud of you."

"We just can't get over the fact that, you…," Ron whispered, "killed." Harry looked at him.

"So is that what they all think of me?" Harry asked disbelievingly. Ron frowned and looked down. Harry laughed sarcastically.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly, "We know you did it to save Ginny."

"Then why is everyone treating me like a bloody criminal?" he said harshly. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look, "And why is Ginny scared of me? If everyone's proud of me then why haven't I gotten a thank you or anything?"

"Harry, you killed a Death Eater," Hermione said, "It's not like you graduated or had a birthday." Harry got up and stormed out of the room in frustration. He passed Ginny and Malfoy talking quietly in the hall. Ginny saw him coming and pulled Malfoy away. Harry wasn't going to let her slide with this.

"Ginny," he shouted as he followed. Malfoy stopped, resisting Ginny's pulls on his arm.

"What is it Potter?" Malfoy spat.

"Draco don't," Ginny whined.

"What's wrong with you Ginny?" Harry asked, "I'm not gonna kill him if that's what you think. I saved you! And you just ignore me! You'd be dead if I hadn't done what I did! I'm not proud of it but..," he trailed off. Malfoy looked at him. Ginny had tears in her eyes.

"What did you expect me to think? You've beaten him up before! You killed Bellatrix! I thought you were on a rampage!" she screamed through tears. Malfoy put an arm around her shoulders and led her away. Harry could only watch them as they stepped outside. He looked past them and noticed different surroundings. There weren't trees outside but a waterfall and bushes. He looked back and saw Hermione and Ron walking toward him.

"Dumbledore moved the house. He's the secret keeper again. He said the Death Eaters got in here last night after they found we weren't in the cave. They searched the woods and discovered us," Hermione explained quickly.

"Well why wasn't Dumbledore here?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered quietly.

"Actually, he hasn't really talked to anyone but Snape, and Malfoy," Ron said.

"That sounds a bit suspicious, doesn't it?" Harry asked seriously.

"Harry, think of what your saying! Dumbledore, suspicious? That's ridiculous!" Hermione disagreed.

"She does have a point mate," Ron said frowning. Harry shook his head.

"So what have you two decided?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"About what?" Ron asked, his ears turning red.

"About the other night," Harry said ginning. Hermione seemed to automatically be interested in a nearby elf head.

"Why are those on the walls?" she asked angrily, "What ever happened to Kreacher anyway?"

"Who cares?" Ron said.

"Well?" Harry asked again.

"It's….none of your business," Ron said quietly. Harry grinned again.

"Seriously?" He continued.

"Nothing!" Hermione snapped.

"Something," Harry urged.

"Shut up Harry," Ron groaned. Harry rolled his eyes and stepped outside. Ginny and Malfoy were sitting by the waterfall. She seemed upset. Malfoy just stared at the rushing water.

"Hey," Harry said as he sat down beside her. She looked at him as if he'd just come back from the dead. Harry started to feel uncomfortable.

"So, what are doing?" he asked stupidly.

"What does it look like Potter?" Malfoy spat. Ginny's eyes grew wide and she turned to Malfoy and whispered something harshly. He just rolled his eyes.

"What? Did I miss something?" Harry asked.

"No," Ginny said.

"Ginny, I'm not a bloody killer," Harry said trying not to raise his voice.

"Really? Then what happened last night?" she countered.

"Malfoy, can you give us a few minutes?" Harry asked calmly.

"Why? I'm here to protect Ginny. Don't want you going on a killing spree," Malfoy smirked. Harry glared at him.

"Draco, just go," Ginny ordered quietly.

"What?" he asked disbelievingly. Ginny looked at him and he quickly got up and left.

"What do you want, Harry?" she asked angrily.

"Ginny, why are you acting like this? I didn't mean to kill Bellatrix. It just sort of….slipped out," Harry explained.

"What?" she asked, "slipped out? The killing curse just slipped out?" Harry frowned.

"I'm going to have to kill sooner or later," Harry said. Ginny looked at him seriously.

"Sooner or later?" she asked, "Who?"

"Voldemort," he said after hesitating. She cringed at the name, "I only killed Lestrange because she was going to kill you." Ginny looked at the water. Harry could see she was thinking hard.

"I know. I just thought that you would kill any Death Eater near me," she said.

"So Malfoy's a Death Eater?" Harry asked suddenly.

"No! Draco's not a Death Eater. I just thought you thought he was," Ginny said.

"I'm not the only one," Harry answered quietly. Ginny sighed in frustration.

"I just didn't want Draco to get hurt," she said looking at him.

Harry was speechless. He knew then that he couldn't get Ginny back.

"Alright, well, I'd better go," he said getting to his feet. Ginny nodded and turned back to the spraying waterfall. Harry slowly made his way back to house. He heard Buckbeak screech from the waterfall.

"Where did you go?" Ron asked as Harry came to their room.

"I just went to straighten everything out with Ginny," Harry said solemnly.

"How'd it go?" Hermione asked. Harry just shrugged. Hermione frowned at him.

"So has anyone heard anything about Hogwarts?" Ron asked quickly changing the subject.

"No," Harry answered shortly. Ron and Hermione gave each other looks and continued the conversation.

"Is it still open?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure," Ron said. They looked at Harry who wasn't paying attention.

"Does everyone think I'm killer?" Harry asked.

"Um," Ron hesitated.

"Harry, you did kill someone but that doesn't mean no one trusts you," Hermione assured.

"Then why is everyone avoiding me?" Harry asked angrily, "Even you've seemed uneasy around me, Hermione!"

"Well, Harry, it was unexpected," Hermione tried to explain, "I mean, we know you have to kill Voldemort but we just weren't ready for you to actually kill."

"You weren't ready? How about me?" Harry countered, "I'm the one everyone's scared of! You don't know how it feels!" Ron shifted and slid a piece of paper in his jean pocket.

"What's that?" Harry snapped.

"I don't think you want to see it," Ron said quietly.

"Let me see it!" Harry sighed.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked uneasily. Harry nodded. Ron reached back in his pocket and gave the paper to him.

It was today's edition of the Daily Prophet. The front page caught Harry's attention. It read:

The Boy Who Lived Gets Revenge

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, received his revenge last night when he killed known Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. Lestrange was one of the many witches and wizards who had broken out of Azkaban nearly two years ago. She's responsible for many deaths, witches, wizards, and muggles alike. She also engaged in the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Mr. Potter has been reported as mentally unstable. Several reports have indicated that he attacked Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son. Mr. Malfoy was not seriously injured. Others have said that Mr. Potter has not slept well. Perhaps he's been in shock over Albus Dumbledore's death. No one knows for sure what causes Mr. Potter's actions but several witnesses to these events agree that he is mentally and emotionally out of his mind at the moment. The Daily Prophet will update this story as soon as new information is available.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Harry yelled as he crumbled up the paper and threw it over his shoulder. He buried his head in his hands.

"Harry, the Daily Prophet just doesn't know you," Hermione said.

"Really?" Harry said sarcastically, "Now everyone's going to think I'm a bloody mental case!"

"Harry, may I speak with you for a moment?" came Dumbledore's voice behind him. Harry got up and went to him. Dumbledore led him to an empty room.

"What happened last night?" Dumbledore asked hurriedly.

"Professor, haven't you heard it from everyone else?" Harry asked sighing.

"Yes, but I would like to hear your part of the story," Dumbledore said.

"Well," Harry began. Dumbledore listened intently to every word as Harry explained what happened.

"So, you killed Bellatrix Lestrange," Dumbledore said.

"Yes," Harry said as he took a deep sigh, "But I didn't mean to! She was going to kill Ginny!"

Dumbledore held up his hand. Harry stopped.

"I hope you understand the seriousness of what you've done," Dumbledore said solemnly. His eyes weren't twinkling as usual. In fact, they looked sort of grayish. Harry recognized them from somewhere.

"Sir, are you feeling alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Dumbledore said.

"Nothing, and yes I do understand. But, isn't it a good thing she's dead?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes yes," Dumbledore said quickly, "I just want you to know that the Death Eaters won't tease you anymore as they have done in the past. They will take you seriously now and think of you as a threat. That means they won't hesitate to kill you. Especially the Dark Lord."

"I know- Hang on, what did you say?" Harry asked taken aback.

"What?" Dumbledore said taking interest in a painting on the wall.

"Nothing," Harry said, "So, you said you destroyed another horcrux."

"A what? Oh yes, I destroyed Hufflepuff's cup," he said.

"Really? So what two are left?" Harry asked.

"Nagini and something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," Dumbledore said matter-of-factly. His eyes shined. There was definitely something different about Dumbledore. He hadn't seemed this way earlier.

"I'd better go get lunch, Professor," Harry said as he quickly left the room. He hurried down the hall to find Ron and Hermione. They weren't there. He went to his room. There they were, sitting next to each other, engaged in an embrace.

"Alright! Break it up! I've got major news!" Harry said barging in. They instantly let go of each other and Hermione stood up.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said as if he hadn't just interrupted anything, "I-I thought you were, um, talking with Dumbledore."

"I was. And I'm sorry for barging in during your little 'moment'," Harry grinned, "But I think something's wrong with Dumbledore."

"Harry," Ron groaned, "We've been through this. We know you're suspicious but you've really got to stop blowing these things out of proportion."

"Stop treating me like I'm mental!" Harry snapped. Hermione jumped a little but said nothing.

"Harry, I didn't mean anything by it. I just think you're making a big deal about it," Ron said.

"Ron! I'm telling you! I'm not imagining it! I swear!" Harry shouted.

"Bloody hell," Ron sighed.

"Seriously Ron!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, you've been like this before, remember? About Malfoy," Ron said.

"But I was right! And you didn't listen to me! That got Dumbledore killed! Well, it put him in danger!" Harry argued.

"But everything turned out right didn't it?" Hermione spoke up.

"Well maybe this time's different. I'm telling you that's not Dumbledore!" Harry shouted.

"Alright, we'll hear you out. Why do you think he's an imposter?" Hermione asked.

"Well, his eyes just look weird. I don't know how to explain it, but it's like I've seen them somewhere else. They were kind of gray," Harry said.

"That's it? If all you've got is gray eyes then this is a bloody waste of time," Ron moaned as he started toward the door.

"No! There's something else," Harry hesitated, "He called Voldemort the Dark Lord."

"What?" Hermione asked disbelievingly, "Are you sure? But only Death Eat-"

"Yeah I know," Harry interrupted.

"I don't know Harry," Hermione said, "Maybe you just misunderstood him."

"Hermione, how could I mistake 'Voldemort' for 'Dark Lord'?"

"Well, Harry," Hermione said hesitantly, "You haven't really been yourself lately. Perhaps you're just imagining things."

"Hermione! I can't believe you! Is that what you really think?" Harry shouted. Hermione said nothing, "You too?" He asked as he looked at Ron. Ron frowned at him and looked at Hermione. Harry shook his head.

"Fine, go back to what you were doing," and with that, he stormed out of the room.


	14. THE 7TH

**Ok, sorry bout the wait, had a serious block but I'm past it. This chap should be pretty interesting so hopefully it was worth the wait.**

Chapter 14

Harry couldn't believe them. They were his best friends and they wouldn't listen to him! He just couldn't understand what was wrong with them. He guessed they were just so involved in each other. They didn't really seem to care about him. He had no one to listen to him. The only way for everyone to take him seriously would be to kill Voldemort. Later that night, he decided, he would leave the house and search for the rest of the horcruxes. He had to go alone so no one would get killed in the process.

During dinner, Harry didn't sit next to Ron or Hermione. They kept looking down at him but he just ignored them. Ginny and Malfoy were seated a few chairs away from Hermione and Ron. No one talked to Harry all through out dinner. He mainly thought about Dumbledore. He hadn't seemed like himself. He didn't know what was going on. And then his mind wandered to Ginny and Malfoy. He didn't understand how everyone could trust Malfoy, of all people. Suddenly, Harry felt uncomfortable. He felt like someone was watching him. He looked up and saw Snape glaring at him. Harry looked back down quickly and began to scarf down his food. He got up and walked to his room.

Harry retrieved a bag from the trunk at the end of his bed. He began stuffing it with clothes, food he'd taken with him from dinner, and all the money he had. He slid his wand in his pocket and crammed the bag under his bed. He got in bed and pretended to be asleep when Ron came in. He decided that he wouldn't leave until everyone was asleep.

"Well, I'd better get off to bed," Harry heard Hermione say. He slightly opened one eye and saw them talking in the doorway, "Is Harry asleep?"

"Yeah, I think so," Ron whispered. He saw Hermione smile, the hallway light shining on face. Her eyes sparkled. Ron grinned back. He leaned in toward her and they kissed. Harry felt as if he was invading their privacy so he turned over. Both ignored him.

Hermione pulled away and whispered good night. Ron stood there and smiled stupidly. Harry heard her footsteps down the hallway and then a door shut. Ron was still standing in the door. He finally moved and got in bed. He didn't say anything. Harry waited until Ron's snores filled the room. It took a while but Ron eventually fell asleep. Harry quietly got out of bed and fetched the bag under this bed. He checked his pocket for his wand. It was there. _Nothing to hold me back now_, he thought. He stopped as he passed Ron's bed. He turned to face him to make sure he was asleep. Harry quickly opened the door. It made a slight creek but didn't disturb anyone. He closed it softly and began sneaking through the hallway and down the stairs. When he passed Dumbledore's office and room he noticed he wasn't there. He heard footsteps behind him and whipped around. No one was there, except a small ferret. It reminded him of his 4th year. He couldn't help but stifle a laugh. He turned back around and proceeded through the door. It was a nice night, a little cool but bearable. A stray cloud covered the waterfall. He looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. Buckbeak was tied up next to the waterfall. He hovered over it, trying to spread his wings. Harry decided he should take Buckbeak. It would be better transportation than his broom anyway. Plus, Harry could use the company, not to mention protection. He hurried over to Buckbeak who screeched at the sight of him.

"SH! Buckbeak! It's me! Be quiet!" Harry said quickly. Buckbeak started to rear up and Harry quickly bowed. Buckbeak ruffled his feathers but bowed back. Harry untied the chains binding him. He picked up an old rope nearby and strung it around Buckbeak's neck and head like a horse bridle so he could control him better.

He stood on a rock and steadied himself. The rock was slippery from the sprayed mist of the waterfall. He managed to swing his leg over and hop on. Buckbeak stood still.

Harry settled himself on his back and picked up the reins.

"Alright Buckbeak, let's go!" Harry said and gave him a little kick. Buckbeak took off and soared over the waterfall. The wind furiously blew Harry's hair. It was slightly chilly. Harry looked down at the house on last time and noticed a tiny white dot watching him. It was the ferret. He couldn't help thinking Moody had punished Malfoy again.

Harry and Buckbeak flew through the night in the deep sky. They grew tired and took shelter in a tall tree somewhere in the middle of a London forest and slept until dawn.

Ok, I hope you guys liked this chap. Not as exciting but it puts the story in a different situation. Very exciting. I'll try to update ASAP!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Harry awoke as the sun rised. Buckbeak stood up, shook, and ruffled his feathers. Harry leaned up and stretched his arms. He rubbed his eyes and realized what he had done last night. He couldn't help but wonder if anyone was looking for him, let alone knew he was missing. Buckbeak looked at him hungrily. Harry was slightly frightened at the stare and got up.

He climbed down the cliff and walked through a lush forest, where he found a spring and many edible berries. Buckbeak followed and caught many ferrets for his breakfast. Harry found a nest and took an egg. He hurried away from it hoping the mother bird wouldn't find him there. He didn't feel like fending off an angry attacker.

He washed his face in the spring and looked up. There stood Ron, and not far behind came Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed and sprinted toward him wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Harry almost fell backward. Ron jogged over to them and smiled weakly. They both looked exhausted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked amazingly.

"Looking for you," Ron answered.

"We searched all night!" Hermione exclaimed.

"But why? How did you even know I left?" Harry asked.

"Well, we saw the bag under your bed. We could see a shirt hanging out from it so we guessed you were up to something," Ron explained, "Plus, Dumbledore saw you leave and told us to follow you."

"But how did you find me? Wait, Dumbledore? Why did he send you after me?" Harry questioned.

"We followed you on our brooms. Ron was about to give up but we still kept going," Hermione said ignoring the question about Dumbledore.

"But I didn't see him….did you happen to see a white ferret by any chance?" Harry asked. He knew it sounded stupid coming out but he had to ask.

"No Harry, we didn't," Hermione said slowly and very cautiously.

Ron gave Harry an unsure look, "Are you alright mate?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said sarcastically. Hermione gave Ron a sideways glance and looked back at Harry.

"Maybe you need some food, Harry," she suggested.

"No, I've already eaten," Harry said quickly.

"Oh, ok. Well, Ron I think we should go try to find something to eat.," Hermione said as she pulled on Ron's sleeve.

"Wait," Harry said as he remembered he'd brought food with him. He reached in his bag and handed them the leftovers.

"Oh, thanks," Ron said. Harry just simply nodded and stared at the ground, his brow furrowed.

They stood there for a few moments until Harry suddenly came out of his trance and started asking questions.

"Why wouldn't he come after me himself?" he asked furiously.

"Well-" Ron started.

"Or he could have at least sent Sirius or Lupin. But I didn't see Dumbledore," Harry continued.

"Maybe-" Hermione began.

"Maybe that wasn't Dumbledore. Don't you think it's a little odd that Sirius shows up, then Dumbledore, both who are supposed to be dead. And they just come back as if they were never dead. Isn't that a bit strange?" Harry asked

Ron and Hermione stared off.

"Are you listening to me?" Harry asked.

"What? Oh, sorry mate, didn't know you were talking to us," Ron said. Hermione stood there looking at Harry.

"Never mind," Harry mumbled. It wouldn't do any good. They'd just think he was crazier than they already made him out to be. He got up and headed toward the cliff. Buckbeak, who was chewing on a ferret nearby followed.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked as she hurried beside him along with Ron.

"I'm going to find the horcruxes," Harry said.

"Have you gone mental?" Ron asked.

"NO! I'm not mental! Just because I killed that bloody Bellatrix you all think I'm some time bomb ready to go off!" Harry fumed and walked faster.

Ron stopped. Hermione tried to catch up but couldn't make Harry say another word. She ran back to Ron and said something Harry couldn't make out. He couldn't just leave them here, especially since he didn't know what he would be up against. But they weren't supposed to be here anyway. THEY followed HIM. But, who knew what was out here. He turned and didn't see them there. His heart began to race. He felt a nudge on his arm and jumped. It was Buckbeak. Harry patted his head and turned back in the direction of the cliff. He started walking again. Did he imagine them being here? Was he really going mental? He looked up in the sky and saw two brooms up over him. One was steered by a red head, Ron. The other carried a bushy headed Hermione. He smiled at the thought that he was pretty sane and had the company of his friends. He looked at the ground and almost stepped on a….white ferret. It screeched as Buckbeak dodged for it. Harry stared after it. Buckbeak watched it disappear longingly. Harry continued to walk and finally made it to the edge of the unknown forest. Hermione and Ron stood there holding their brooms. Buckbeak rushed to them and so did Harry.

"Alright guys, let's go to London where we can fit in," Harry said.

Hermione and Ron nodded. They jumped on their brooms ready to take off.

"Are you sure you want to ride those? I don't think they'll keep up with Buckbeak," Harry teased.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Hermione asked.

"Harry nodded his head at Buckbeak.

"Are you sure we can all fit on that?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Come on," Harry reassured and climbed on the hippogriff's back. While Ron helped Hermione on, Harry's mind wandered to the strange white ferret he kept seeing all of a sudden. He couldn't even imagine bringing it up to Hermione and Ron. They wouldn't believe him. He didn't need another reason for them to be cautious around him.

"Alright, let's go!" Harry shouted. Buckbeak started off at a steady speed. He began gaining speed and opened his wings. Harry heard Ron say something that sounded a lot like "Bloody hell!" Hermione leaned into Harry and buried her face so she wouldn't see the height they were at. Ron whooped and hollered. Harry enjoyed the wind blowing throw this hair and rushing over his face. A wonderful sensation he would hate to miss.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The three of them finally landed in the backyard of a small house in Little Whinging. Harry hurriedly grabbed Buckbeak's ropes and dragged him from the muggle habitat. He turned on a nearby street as he snuck through the bushes with the others not far behind. Suddenly he remembered his past out here. This was Privet Drive. The street and neighborhood Harry had grown up in since his parents had been murdered. He looked down the street and saw that familiar house that was formerly his home.

"Harry," Ron whispered, "What are we doing here? And in broad daylight?" Harry had begun to wonder that himself.

"Ron, do you know where we are?" Harry whispered back. Ron shrugged, "We're in my aunt and uncle's neighborhood."

"Oh. But _why_ are we here?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't answer him. Truly, he came here because this was the only home he knew except for Hogwarts. Grimmauld Place just didn't seem like home. Hermione gave them a quizzical look.

"Alright, I think we should wait until it gets dark. Then we'll go in," Harry said quietly.

"Go in?" Hermione asked disbelievingly, "We're just going to go in?"

"No, Hermione, we'll knock on the door first," Harry said.

"But Harry, I still don't understand, why do you want to go here? Didn't you always wish you were away from the Dursleys?" Hermione asked. Harry sighed and didn't say anything. He couldn't explain what it was. They would never understand.

The four of them shrank into the bushes of a house with a "For Sale" sign in the front yard. Ron looked at it curiously.

"Won't the owners find us?" Ron asked.

Hermione and Harry stifled laughter. Ron looked at them suspiciously.

"What are you on about?" he asked again.

"Nothing," Harry said shaking his head with a smile.

"What is it?" Ron asked irritably.

"It's for sale Ron. You didn't know?" Hermione said.

"What? Why do they have that stupid sign out front?" he insisted.

"It's a muggle thing," Harry said quickly, ending the pointless conversation.

The trio rested under a tree in the backyard. Buckbeak lay beside them, snoozing in the comfortable shade. Harry sat at the end next to Buckbeak staring at the grass. Ron sat beside him with Hermione on the other side. Harry couldn't help but notice Ron's arm seemed to be around Hermione's shoulders. He smiled at the thought that something like that could still be possible.

"Night began to fall and Harry and the others stood up to stretch. Buckbeak made a strange screeching noise that hinted a yawn. Harry stopped to make sure no one would become nosy and look out their windows to spy on whatever had made that noise. Luckily the house came with a tall, brown wooden fence.

As soon as stars filled the sky, Harry headed toward the gate. Ron and Hermione followed without a word. Buckbeak tried to tag along but Harry urged him back in the yard.

They walked across the street and headed toward the front door of number four Privet Drive.

Harry took a deep breath and looked around once they reached the front door. Ron and Hermione nodded and Harry rang the door bell. The car was sitting in the driveway undisturbed. Sounds came from inside the house. They heard a groan and footsteps from the house. The door opened and Uncle Vernon appeared. He squinted his eyes and opened them fully as soon as he knew who it was. He shut the door quickly without another word. Harry heard quick footsteps and whispering.

Harry reached for the doorknob.

"Harry! This is their house! We can't just walk in!" Hermione said.

"Hey, we gave them the opportunity to let us in," Harry responded. Ron laughed and they stepped into the house. Nothing had really changed. They looked around and saw the same old house Harry had grown up in. Harry saw a blonde head with pig-like eyes look around the corner from the kitchen. When Harry caught eye contact the face disappeared.

"Dudley?" Harry asked as he approached the kitchen. Harry slowly advanced in the room and saw Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia standing over by the television. Dudley was trying to hide behind his extremely skinny mother who was holding a broom. Uncle Vernon had a mop. Hermione passed Harry and Ron and strode right over to the terrified trio. She smiled.

"How are you doing this wonderful morning?" she said cheerfully. Harry and Ron exchanged puzzled looks. Uncle Vernon glared at Hermione.

"Don't try anything! I'm armed!" Uncle Vernon yelled holding up his useless mop. Hermione gave him an alarmed look and tried again.

"I assure you we won't hurt you," she said as though she were speaking to a small frightened animal, "We're just here for a visit…and a chat."

Aunt Petunia glared at Harry and eventually let the broom fall to ground. Uncle Vernon looked at her as if she were crazy but finally let his guard down, although he still held on to the mop. Aunt Petunia walked along the walls over to the kitchen.

"So, Potter, what are you doing here?" she asked curtly. Harry ignored her tone and said, "Well, we were wanting to stay here for a bit."

Uncle Vernon chuckled, "You, stay here? That's ridiculous. How can you just come out of no where and expect a home?"

"Please Uncle Vernon, we wouldn't take up much space. We only need to stay here for a little while," Harry insisted.

"I don't want _your kind _here," Uncle Vernon hissed as he looked at Hermione and Ron. Harry groaned and pulled his wand from his pocket. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia jumped and sank in their seats. Dudley cowered under the table. Harry examined it and pointed it at the few plates on the counter.

"Accio plates," he said calmly and they flew to him. He passed them around as if he hadn't done a single thing out of the ordinary. He reached his hand out again and pointed his wand at the frying bacon on the stove. His uncle, aunt, and cousin gasped as the bacon neatly landed on their plates.

"I WILL NOT HAVE WITCHCRAFT IN MY HOUSE!" bellowed uncle Vernon. Harry simply smiled. He was no longer afraid of his overweight uncle. Ron and Hermione looked at him as if he were crazy.

"That was brilliant wasn't it? Want to see another?" Harry asked as he pointed his wand to Dudley.

"No!" Uncle Vernon yelled as he ran in front of Dudley, "Alright, you can stay in your old room. As long as you clear out the mess." Ron was suppressing hysterical laughter behind him. Hermione grinned as they made their way upstairs.

Harry shut the door and they sat on the old bed.

"Harry that was brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed, "I thought you did wonderful!"

" 'Mazing!" Ron said happily, "I thought you'd gone mental!" They laughed and Harry explained why he had come here.

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea because Voldemort would be less likely to attack here knowing I hate it here and would rarely return," he said.

"But why did you run away in the first place?" Hermione asked.

"Well, because I'm trying to find the rest of the horcruxes," he answered.

"That reminds me, what was the horcrux Dumbledore said he destroyed?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. That was strange," Harry said.

"Oh no not again!" Hermione said loudly, "Harry, just drop it. Ok? Dumbledore is Dumbledore! There's no imposter!"

"But then why didn't he come after me?" Harry asked, standing up. He walked to the window and looked out. Neither one answered his question. He noticed a tiny white animal in the backyard.

"Hermione, tell me, are ferrets common here?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I don't live here so I couldn't possibly- wait, why?" Hermione said.

"Look, Harry pointed out the window and looked at them. He beckoned them forward. He looked out again and the ferret was gone.

"Harry I don't see anything," Hermione said.

"Me neither," Ron added. For a moment Harry began to really think he was crazy but waved the thought aside.

"Harry, maybe you should lie down," Ron suggested.

"Don't treat me like a bloody mental case!" Harry fumed. Hermione was taken aback by his sudden fury. Harry softened his gaze and sat down with his head in his hands.

"Harry, we understand," Hermione cooed.

"No you don't," Harry said. The sound was slightly muffled but was heard.

"So, what are we to do here?" Ron asked.

Harry lifted his head, "Well, this is just going to be our shelter for now. We need to find more clues as to where the other horcruxes are."

"Alright, well Harry, do you know _what_ the horcruxes are?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed, "Well, something of Hufflepuff, probably the cup. Something of either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. I don't know."

"Ok," Hermione sighed. Harry glanced up and noticed the wardrobe closet was slightly opened. He stood up and walked over to it. It was always closed. In the Dursley's desperation to keep everything normal, they always wanted Harry's room tidy. They wouldn't have left something as simple as a door be open. He opened it more and was attacked by a small creature. It hugged Harry tightly.

"D-obby," Harry choked, "Let…go!"

"Sorry Harry Potter sir, Dobby just glad to see you," squeaked the house elf.

"Terrible things have happened! Dobby had to make sure Harry Potter was safe!" he said happily.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"He-who-must-not-be-named has attacked!" Dobby squeaked. Harry could feel his face turning red, "Someone has killed a Death Eater, sir! He-who-must-not-be-named isn't happy, sir!" Harry's face heated up. Hermione and Ron quickly tried to change the subject.

"So Dobby, where have you been? We haven't seen you for ages!" Ron said.

"Dobby has been hiding, sir. Dobby does not want hisself to be caught by you-know-who. Dobby has done bad things! Bad things indeed, sir!"

"What kinds of things, Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Bad things, bad bad things!" Dobby shrieked looking around.

Harry caught on and picked Dobby up. The tiny house elf scrambled to get free.

"Dobby, don't hurt yourself!" Harry said as he struggled to keep Dobby under control. Dobby finally gave up and Harry put him on the floor.

"Dobby, what did you do?" Harry asked. Dobby shook his head.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Dobby! What did you do!" Harry began to shout.

"Dobby must not say!" shrieked the house elf.

"Dobby! Tell me what you did!" Harry shouted.

Dobby put both hands over his mouth. Hermione and Ron looked at him with puzzled faces.

"Dobby," Harry said more gently, "Please, you have to tell us what you did. We can help you."

"No one can help Dobby sir," Dobby squeaked, tears welling up in his eyes, "Dobby has killed a Death Eater."

Harry's stomach turned, "Dobby, you…..you killed a Death Eater?" He asked full of disbelief. Hermione's eyes got big. Ron gaped at Dobby.

Dobby shook his head, "Dobby killed Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry Potter sir."

Harry turned around to face Hermione and Ron. No one moved.

"Dobby, how did you kill her? Are you sure it was her?" Harry asked.

Dobby nodded, "Ms. Lestrange sir was going to kill Ms. Weasley sir. Dobby had to stop her sir."

"But Dobby, I…..I killed her," Harry said. His mouth went dry.

"No sir, Mr. Potter sir didn't kill her. You only hurt her sir," Dobby continued.

"Dobby, what happened?" Harry asked.

"Dobby was spying on the Order sir. Mr. Malfoy sir had been going there secretly. Dobby had to stop him. But Dobby saw Death Eaters holding Ms. Weasley sir. Dobby saw you, Mr. Potter sir, you attacked Ms. Lestrange. But Dobby saw when she fell, she was still alive. Ms. Lestrange stayed still, waiting for everyone to leave the room. After everyone left, Ms. Lestrange got up slowly. Dobby had to stop her. And Dobby did," he squeaked.

Harry and the others couldn't speak. They had thought Harry had become a murderer. But he didn't.

"Dobby, does Vold- I mean you-know-who know what you did?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter sir. He came back for her, sir, and saw me, and her. He knows, sir."

Harry sighed deeply, "Dobby, your staying here for a while ok? Wait, did you say Malfoy was there? Lucius Malfoy?"

Dobby gritted his teeth and dodged at the nearby table stand. He picked up the lamp sitting on it and started beating himself over the head.

"Dobby stop!" Harry said grabbing the lamp away. Dobby fell off the table. He was knocked unconscious.

"Alright, let's put him on the bed or something. He picked him up and placed him there.

"So do you think he really killed Bellatrix?" Harry asked.

"His story seems believable, except for Lucius coming back," Hermione said.

"Hermione, that's it! Lucius is impersonating Dumbledore! That's why Dumbledore hasn't been talking to anyone except Snape and Malfoy! It's Lucius!" Harry shouted, standing up.

"Harry, that can't be possible!" Hermione urged.

"No, it can be. Voldemort's sent me false dreams before!" Harry said, getting excited.

"But Harry, even the Daily Prophet said he was dead," Hermione said.

"Don't you see? He's been faking it!" Harry said.

"Harry that's not possible, I'm telling you," Hermione said.

"But it is!" Harry insisted.'

"Harry, if Lucius was still alive, don't you think Malfoy would know?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought about this for a minute, "But that's why Dumbledore talked to Malfoy. Because Lucius is impersonating Dumbledore. He only talks to Snape and Malfoy because they're members of the Death Eaters!" Harry shouted loudly.

"But don't you think someone would've figured that out?" Ron asked, "I mean that Dumbledore wasn't himself."

"But I did Ron!" Harry said.

"But I would think Moody would say something like that," Ron said.

"Are you saying I'm mental like- wait..," Moody, Harry thought, Moody changed Malfoy into a ferret in our fourth year. He knows Lucius, "What if Moody didn't just turn Malfoy into a ferret at random? What if, there was a reason?"

"Harry, what reason would Moody have to purposely turn Malfoy into a ferret?" ron asked.

"Well, I've been seeing a ferret around here a lot. Yes! That's it! That's what's going on!" Harry shouted happily.

"Harry! What are you on about?" Ron asked loudly.

"Lucius Malfoy is an animagus! He turns into a ferret! That's why Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret in our fourth year! Irony! The ferret I've been seeing is Lucius! That's why Dumbledore wasn't in his office when I left! Because Lucius is impersonating Dumbledore and following me around as a ferret! That's it!" Harry yelled, "We've got to go tell the others!" Hermione looked at him.

"Harry, I think you're right! I really do!" she shrieked, "We have to go tell them now!"

"Alright, then we'll talk to Lupin and Sirius and find out if they know anything about the horcruxes!" Harry said excitedly.

The three of them ran from the room after picking up Dobby. Harry finally had some answers! They rushed out of the house and across the street to retrieve Buckbeak. He was still there, prancing around the yard. Harry bowed and hopped on. Hermione and Ron joined him, with Dobby in between Harry and Hermione. Harry pulled on the rope and they were on their way to warn the others.


End file.
